Chronicles of a Flower
by the cherry tree
Summary: First fic SxS. AU When tomboy Sakura changes her appearance to achieve her goals, she's also faced off with dealing with love, rivalry, friendship and maybe something bigger than she expected.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...CLAMP owns it and that's the way it should be. (This goes for all the chapters)

A/N: yay! my 1st ever fan fiction posted on this site! hope you enjoy it! Don't be afraid to criticize my work!

Summary: When tomboy Sakura changes her appearance to achieve her goals, she's also faced off with dealing with love, rivalry, friendship and maybe something bigger than she expected.

* * *

_**Chronicles of a Flower**_

by

..:..The Cherry Tree..:..

Prologue- A Flower Blooms

A ball is defined as a spherical object or nearly spherical body or mass; a round object used for certain sports. We play soccer with a ball designed with many hexagons. They are often seen in black and white. More expensive ones may have designs on them and colours. In Tomedo(sp?), Japan high school students are playing with an average black and white soccer ball that's a little worn out. It sits their on the light grass, bathing in the sunlight until one particular player came and swept it away.

The Reedington High Dragons coach stood stiff as a statue focusing on the game that was currently going on. He smiled as he watched his best player take the ball from the opposing team once again and rocket the ball in the left hand corner of the net just before the referee was about to blow the whistle...making the score become 3-0. He cheered as the fans watching in the stadium roared with excitement. He watched with excitement and smiled seeing the chestnut haired boy being congratulated by his team-mates once again. Two heavy guys on their team picked him up, the rest surrounded them while one player looked up to the star player admirably.

"Good game Syaoran!" cheered a happy blond haired cheerleader. Syaoran smiled lightly to the girl and answered quietly with a small tint on his cheeks.

"Thanks Lisa. Your cheering helped allot."

"That's why I'm here!" she giggled. Lisa was a very cute and popular girl with many striking features. She was the captain of the cheerleading squad and was known to be spoiled since her parents were the richest in town; they were retired actors. They chatted freely…Lisa doing most of the talking while Syaoran reddening at each moment. Behind them someone was watching them intently...waiting for her chance to speak up.

"Ahem" she coughed. Getting both of their attention.

"Oh it's you." Lisa sneered while looking at the girl wearing the soccer uniform of their home team disgustingly. Syaoran looked at Lisa and was confused why her mood changed so suddenly.

"Hello to you to Wong-chan." replies the auburn haired girl coldly. Syaoran turned around and smiled at his team-mate.

"Sakura! Good game today!" he said cheerfully.

"Yah...back at you Syaoran. The team's having another victory party at my house. Be their or be square!" she announced with a grin. He chuckled at the last line.

"As always Sakura, I shall be their! It's at seven right?"

"When isn't it at seven? Well I better go. Sorry for disrupting your conversation! Bye!" she hurriedly said as she rushed off with Tomoyo. Syaoran watched her leave and then turned his attention back to Lisa.

"Humph! I don't know what you see in that ugly tomboy!" she said to him...making it know that she doesn't approve of Syaoran hanging out with Sakura.

"She's a great soccer player...and not a bad person if you get to know her and not judge her by her looks. Tomboy or not she's my friend." Lisa smirked knowing how he feels about Sakura and how Sakura would not interfere with her plans of getting close to him. She immediately changed her mood again and put on her sweet sugary appearance.

"Your probably right Syaoran-kun. Maybe I was being too harsh on judging her. Forgive me?" she asked cutely. Syaoran looked at her face and sighed.

" I forgive you. Just don't insult her again. She's like a sister to me."

"Ok Syaoran-kun! It's been fun talking to you! I'll see you around!" she said and left to go with her fellow cheerleaders who were done congratulating the other team members.

"Yah...see you." he whispered. After Lisa was out of view he left to take a shower in the boys change room. Later on he would get ready for the victory party at Sakura's.

* * *

"What the hell was Syaoran doing with that bitch!" cried Sakura angrily. 

"Well it looked as though she was congratulating Syaoran for the victory he gave the school." said Tomoyo expertly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. But doesn't it seem like something's going on between them?" she asked.

"Perhaps. But why does it matter? Unless you like him or something."

"Common Tomoyo you know I don't see him in that way. We're only friends." she said trying to make Tomoyo believe her.

"That's what I said about Eroil...and look how we ended up!" she said smirking.

"That's because you were denying your love for him. How do you know that I am denying anything?" she asked.

"How do I know that your not denying anything?" she replied trying to be clever.

"Well you should believe me! I'm your best friend after all. Besides I'm just looking out for him. If I know Lisa she's looking to cause some troubles." she said.

"Your probably right. Ok I believe you. Let's head to your place and get ready for the party." said Tomoyo eagerly. Sakura nodded and they both continued driving in Tomoyo's black Mercedes.

Sakura sighed and wondered how Tomoyo and her were such good friends. After all Tomoyo was very friendly, artistic and had the most beautiful voice in the school choir. She's also going out with Eroil, to Sakura's standard he was the most charming and gentlemanly guy she's ever met. She'd often say how cute of a couple they were and would sometimes get grossed out by how they interact with each other so closely.

Sakura on the other hand was quite different. Every year in high school she's been picked as most athletic female for her grade. Sakura concentrated on sports all year long and wore sweats and a sweaters everyday while keeping her dirty messy hair in a ponytail on the crown of head. Playing sports made her become on the honour roll to stay on her school teams. She didn't have many friends of the female species and was often considered to be one of the guys by her looks. Sakura didn't care how others think of her... as long as she was able to play her favourite sport at school on the guys team. Soccer as well as any other sport made Sakura busy with her life to not have much of a social life. Sports helped her feel good and she was determined to get a scholarship when she was able to go to college. For now this sixteen year old girl would just enjoy the time playing soccer...the sport that helped her become friends with the amber eyed centre forward on the team.

Syaoran was actually the first one that accepted her as a female athlete and considered her as an equal. As game after game was played and victories were won, Sakura got to know him better as they'd always be hanging out at team parties. In fact they'd be hanging out tonight. They'd all be wearing the navy jackets with the black embroiled dragon on the back. Syaoran would have the yellow letter 'C' on the left hand side on his jacket while his chestnut coloured hair would be in it's messy state but looking as though it was trying to be tamed. His tanned skin would be glowing as lights would shine on it and his smile would be bright as he'd tell her about the game in his point of view. She'd gaze deep in his dazzling eyes and...

"Sakura we're here!" said Tomoyo waking Sakura out of her trance. Sakura shook her head. 'I mustn't think about stuff like that. It's not healthy.'

"Huh? Oh sorry I must've been out of it!" she said apologetically.

"No problem Sakura! Just tell me whom you were thinking about!" said Tomoyo forgivingly.

"It was S- " Sakura began but stopped after what Tomoyo would think.

"Go on. It was ..." Tomoyo started for her.

"It was Safari Bob! You know that guy down by the zoo who looks after the tigers? Man that guy tames them so well...hehehe!" she said from the top of her head.

"Whatever you say Sakura." said Tomoyo obviously unconvinced at her answer as they both walked up the steps into the big yellow three levelled house that was known as the Kinomoto Residence.

Tomoyo watched as her best friend greeted her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, warmly. She pitied Sakura for not having a female role model in her life for such a long time. Tomoyo even tried to help her by teaching Sakura how to dress. Sakura refused to change her appearance, saying that she wanted to be herself, when actually she tried being like her brother, whom she looked up to the most. That's why Tomoyo was their... to help Sakura in every time of need of a female. Sakura would act strong and brave. That got Tomoyo thinking. Maybe she needed Sakura's friendship more than Sakura needed hers. She shook her head and thought how lucky she must be with a mother, a great boyfriend and many friends...and how poor Sakura had the opposite.

She didn't deserve Sakura's friendship so Tomoyo promised to herself that she'd always be their for Sakura...no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Well…that was the beginning of my story. Just a quick introduction of some characters. Hope some people will like this story... I need to know if I should continue or not. So that's why you have to review! Next up will be the party! Tell me what you think...was it good? bad? Criticism is always welcomed! Thanks to Tamiri-chan for encouraging me to post a fic. oh and i hope that i didn't have to many spelling mistakes...i'm not even in high school yet(still in middle school) so i know i wont be perfect. 


	2. Leaving the Flower

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Which means : monito, dbzgtfan2004, FlowerLover and Convoy Butterfly. Here's the next chapter just for you guys... Oh and sorry about the lateness. My computer was busted for almost a week until the fixer dude finally came.

Convoy Butterfly: Thanks for the review! I appreciate the time you spent for typing all that out! lol! I guess you can say some characters are out of character in this fic. Therefore Syaoran doesn't have a cold appearance and let's people call him by his first name (especially Lisa since he kind of has a crush on her). I never said Lisa was from Japan...you probably just assumed that she was Japanese. You won't really see Tomoyo and Eriol's relationship since I'm not going to have them appear much so it probably won't matter if he's with her or Kaho since this isn't based on the anime. I should've warned people that some characters are OOC huh? Oh well...now they know. I won't use football because it might mess up some of us North American folks.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own CCS.

Information that I should've told you earlier: This has pretty much **nothing to do with CCS** and it **doesn't have any magic**. Sorry about the bad start! hehehe...

* * *

..:Chapter One:..

Leaving the Flower

It was fifteen minutes past seven at night when the chestnut haired boy opened the front door of the Kinomoto Residence, only to be greeted with a big blast of music coming from the stereo system. He casually walked in, dodging items that were being thrown and all the people dancing and drinking pop. He greeted other team-mates who wore their team sweaters and cheerleaders who in his opinion had to much make up and revealing clothes. He smiled knowing Lisa would never do that since she was too innocent. He kept on walking until he came across the clear bat-winged doors that led to the balcony. There he saw someone sitting quietly on the wooden bench, staring out into the garden. She turned and smiled, with her emerald green eyes shinning brightly in the moonlight.

"Took you long enough to arrive," she said after the silence between the two.

"You know how I love my fashionably late entrances," he answered back with a grin, sitting next to her.

"I hate it when you take all the attention." she pouted.

"I did it just for you Sakura." he said sarcastically.

"Great...that makes me feel so loved!" she replied sarcastically as well.

"You should babe...because damn your fine!" said a voice from behind them. Sakura rolled her eyes and stared behind her at the jet black haired boy with light skin who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Get lost Logan." said Syaoran as he glared before Sakura could even talk.

"Chill it's a party. Plus I need to have a talk with you. Would you please excuse us my pretty flower?" he asked the girl wearing baggy clothes who was now also glaring at him for telling her to leave at her own party.

"Stop trying to sweet talk me because it won't work Wong-kun. Why don't you just get a whore who's at this party because I'm not interested. I'll be at getting a beverage if you need me Syaoran." she replied boldly making it clear that she wasn't that easy to get, nor was she interested in him. They watched her leave and close the door behind her before Logan turned around and faced Syaoran once more.

"Fiery little thing isn't she?" smirked Logan. Syaoran wondered what he saw and her but shrugged it off knowing Sakura was his friend and he shouldn't think badly of her.

"Touch Sakura and die." said Syaoran coldly.

"I'm planning to do more than that. Besides it's not like you would care... I know you have a thing for my sister." he slowly said...causing Syaoran eyes to bulge and his head wonder how he would know.

"It's quiet obvious you know. Mostly the whole school knows about your little crush." he smirked evilly.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Syaoran who was confused.

"I can help you...for a price..."

* * *

Sakura grumbled as she sat on the sofa drinking some pop. She sighed as she watched couples starting to form and dance to the slow song that was currently playing. She dreamed of the day that Syaoran and her would be one of those couples dancing away and forgetting all of their surroundings. She took another sip of her punch before putting it down and searching for her phone. 

She found it in her kitchen counter and dialled the number as if she dialled it many previous times before. She pressed the phone to her ear before listening to the rings of the phone. After the third ring she heard a male voice answer. She smiled knowing that this person would brighten her day.

"Onii-chan(sp?)! How I've missed you so much!" cried Sakura joyfully into the phone.

"Same to you. How's home? By the sound of it looks as though you're having another party."

"Yah our soccer team is doing great! How's the college life?"

"Me and Yukito are doing great. We might be able to come and visit you in a week or two."

"That's fantastic! I can't wait to see you! Well I should go now...one of my team members calling me. I love you!"

"That's nice...I'll talk to you later monster. Bye,"." said Touya quickly.

She sighed and blinked her eyes to prevent the tears that were beginning to form. She loved her brother but she's never once heard her brother say it back ever since their mother died five years ago in a car crash that when she was going to a photo shoot since she was a model. Her brother practically lost all of his loving feelings for anyone. Sakura knew it wasn't her fault but she wanted to help him from the pain. She wanted him to help her as well so they can one day move on with their lives. Just as Sakura was going to get sucked in to her past memories someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around to face a frustrated Syaoran.

"Can we go somewhere?" he grumbled quietly in her ear.

"But why aren't you having fun?"

"It's important." he said a little firmer.

"O-ok. Let me just tell Tomoyo to look after the party and then we can leave." Syaoran nodded and watched her leave to seek out her best friend.

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the dark street...neither knowing where they were going. They walked in silence until Sakura spoke up.

"Did you have something to tell me?"

"Let's take a left here and then we can sit down to talk." he spoke pointing to the local park. They walked around the playground and sat on the swings. Syaoran spoke cautiously.

"Remember this spot Sakura?" he asked.

"How could I forget. It was the place where we first met." she sighed.

"God you haven't changed your tomboy appearance." he smiled.

"Neither have you changed being a dork." she smirked.

"Hey that's not true!" cried Syaoran.

"I'm just kidding. But what's the point of bringing me here?" she asked trying to get to the point. Syaoran sighed and stared to talk.

"You've been my best friend for three years and I greatly appreciate your friendship. You know how Logan and Lisa are twins?"

"Yah and you like Lisa...so what?" she asked. Syaoran stared blankly at her for realizing she knew his secret all along. He shook his head and finally said.

"I agreed with Logan that he could be on the soccer team if he arranged a date with his sister."

"But Syaoran...the soccer teams already full." said a confused Sakura.

"That's where our friendship comes in. You see Sakura...I knew you would understand if you weren't on the team since you are a girl and all..."

"Are you taking me off the teamto datesome whore?" cried Sakura outraged as she stood up from where she sat.

"Don't you dare call her that! If you even are my friend you will not talk about Lisa like that !" said Syaoran getting mad and also standing up to look down on her, showing his advantage on height compared to the 5'4ft girl glaring up at him.

"I'm telling the truth! Didn't you know for the whole time that Lisa came form America a year ago that she got a reputation for sleeping around with too many people? Your just blinded by her appearance just like every other guy!"

"Your lying!" he said as he raised his voice.

"Believe what you want. I'm giving you a choice...choose between me and Lisa. What would make you really happy? A friend who's been their for you or some girl that just happens to come along to seduce you...whom you barely know anything about! I bet you don't even know her birthday!" shouted Sakura as she stared deep into his eyes, longing for him to choose the right one. There was a long pause before Syaoran quietly answered.

"I'm sorry Sakura..."

"No...I'm sorry. Sorry that our friendship is going to end," she said as she was trying to not let tears fall from her eyes.

"Sakura...what are you talking about?" he asked the girl who faced her back to him.

"You heard me Syaoran! Our friendship is over!" cried Sakura with tears falling down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. Sakura ran away into the night, trying to get as far away from Syaoran as possible. Syaoran stared at her with a shocked expression before he began to chase after her. He ran until he heard a noise coming from the street on the right. He saw Sakura with her head in her hands, crying on the curb and just looking helpless. His eyes softened and he felt bad knowing he was the one who caused her tears to fall. The one who caused her pain when she trusted him with their friendship.

"I hate him! I hate him so much! And to think I was friends with that jerk! He knows how important the teammeans to me!" she cried helplessly to herself.

'I can't believe you were friends with a jerk like me either.' thought Syaoran in his head as he walked away with the biggest feeling of guilt and the sadness of losing his friend.

* * *

A/N: Well...no more friends! Mwahahaha! 

Please review! All of those anonymous reviewers can now review since I changed the setting! Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. The Lonely Flower

A/N: Happy Birthday Syaoran Li! I'm posting this today as a treat to celebrate!

Ok I have a question...would you guys be able to handle cursing/swearing/foul language? Tell me what your ok with because I want to know if I can add some (like I already didn't) or if I should just change the rating.

Special Thanks to: Destiny-chan,cYaL8rGrL, Sunel, Monito, Mew Sakura, Windflight, EvilSugaCheryGirl, 666loser666, lilbuti, litod3vil. most of you found the last chapter sad...excellent...mwahaha!

FlowerLover: I'm dedicating this next chapter to you because you reviewed under the ten minutes that I first posted this chapter! Pretty Amazing!

Convoy Butterfly: Ok then...this is not an AU fic...I have no idea what that means but yah... so I used their names...I'm just trying to make a fanfic about SxS and my own version of them. If you don't like their personalities that I gave them than that's fine with me. Did you read the part of Lisa's family background? She'd popular since they all know she's rich and has famous parents. If they didn't have the personalities that I gave them then this story would probably never happen and S+S would live happily ever after...what kind of story would that be? They might be out of character now but you never know...I might change them later on. They aren't little kids anymore so I could've added some information later on to why they aren't what they're supposed to be like clamp made them. I'm going to change my mind and put E+T in this story... since many people prefer this couple than Eriol and Kaho.

Wow...so many people viewed my story but they didn't review...How the heck will I know what you thought about this story? I guess I won't know huh? You don't deserve to read this chapter! ahahaha! I'm just kidding! here y'all go...

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own CCS.

..:Chapter Two:..

The Lonely Flower

Umm...I'm not sure if I mentioned this but Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran plus other characters are in their last year of high school...I'm going to say that they're seventeen/eighteen.

After a while it was getting pretty late than it originally was when Sakura started crying. She stood up and wiped her eyes. She slowly walked sleepily home as she still wondered why Syaoran, her friend for three years, would choose Lisa, whom he barely knows just because she had good looks. 'How shallow can he get' thought Sakura angrily. She then wondered what would've happened if she was like Lisa: pretty, popular, rich and all. Would Syaoran like her as well? Would their friendship be spared? Would their have been a chance that they could've been together? She wouldn't think about that now.

What would her brother think if she wasn't in five sports in her school, just like he did when he was in school previously? Would he be even more disappointed in her to not even bother to speak to her at all? She needed to find another sport to make him proud and to make him at least have some respect for her. She had to make him have at least some kind of good emotion to come from him and this was the only way she knew how. But what else is their? She was already doing volley-ball, basket-ball, track-and field, and swimming. She needed to find another way back on the soccer team, or at least something else. She couldn't join the girls soccer team since it's already full and she couldn't join the wrestling team or rugby since the season was already over. Unfortunately, Sakura thought that no matter what she did she would never please her older brother.

She looked at her surroundings and realized her house was a mess. She looked around to find crumbs on the couch, punch on the floor and all the little things misplaced. Tomoyo had left a note telling her that she had to be on her way since it was late and she hoped that Sakura was ok. She sighed knowing that tomorrow she'd clean up this mess and how this was the last party that she threw for the soccer team.

Sakura took off her clothes and headed to her washroom where she would take a warm shower. She didn't know what time it was but she knew that she didn't want to fall asleep yet. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and wasn't surprised that her eyes were red and puffy while her skin was pale. She sighed knowing that she would never be able to compete against Lisa in beauty wise as she entered the refreshing water that ran down her hair and body. Sakura didn't have time to compete against Lisa right now. All she really wanted to do was help her family... especially Touya. She needed to be strong...for everyone including herself.

* * *

Syaoran was in his room staring at his ceiling and recalling of what happened that night. He wondered if he had made the right choice of choosing to be with Lisa. They both had good qualities but yet he was curious to see what Lisa would have to offer. What would become of Sakura now? He pictured Sakura in his mind... still crying about the lost of friendship. He closed his eyes, wishing that this night never happened and no one got hurt because of him. Wishing that he never caused pain.

Syaoran woke up on the Saturday morning by the sound of the telephone ring. He woke up grumbling about how he was disturbed and answered the phone. He quickly answered it... hoping it was Sakura apologizing for over reacting or something.

"Hello?" he began timidly into the phone.

"Hey Syaoran-kun! How was last night? Hope you didn't do anything naughty with my Sakura-Chan!" said the voice on the other line. Syaoran sighed knowing Sakura would never be the one who would call to talk about friendship and emotions.

"Do you even know what time it is Tomoyo?" he asked while rubbing his eyes

"That doesn't matter. Just tell me all of the details!"

"We didn't do anything. It's over Tomoyo. She ended our friendship last night." Their was a long pause. Syaoran thought she hung up on him until she heard her explode on the other end.

"She did what? Why on earth would she do that?"

"It's a very long story. I kicked her off the team so I could have a shot with Lisa by having Logan on the team instead and..." Tomoyo cut him off.

"Wait a minute...you kicked her off the soccer team for some girl?"

"Hehehe! Yah. I thought she would understand...being my best friend and all."

"You...you bastard! Haven't you ever figured that you would understand that being on the soccer team would help her get her brother to at least once say something emotionally nice to her? Or did you just only cared about your wants? Haven't you ever wondered why she's like this since the death of her mother?"

"I...I never knew. She told me something about it but I never paid attention."

"I can't believe you! Your one of the most ignorant person I've ever come across to meet! I'm never talking to you again!" she screamed for the final time before she slammed the phone down.

Syaoran stared at the phone in shock. It seemed like every time he tried something to get Lisa, it pushed his closest friends away. First Sakura and now Tomoyo. Maybe all of this was a mistake. Maybe he was not meant to be with Lisa. He shook his head. 'I've done too much to back out now when she already is in my reach' he thought as he laid back down on his bed, looking at his ceiling.

* * *

The auburn haired girl was breathing heavily as she ran on the sidewalk. Sakura was currently doing her one hour run in the morning, just like what she would do every morning since she couldn't sleep in. Her brother trained her to get up early and after five years she's been able to get up at five thirty. She kept on running her normal route until she spotted someone walking the opposite direction on the other side of the curb. She looked at the figure for a second before she smiled at the realization of whom it was.

"Eriol! Eriol wait up!" she screamed with the air that she still had left. He turned around with his navy blue hair properly in place and still looking handsome and gentlemanly as ever as his azure eyes behind his rounded glasses twinkled in the sunlight. He smiled, waved at her and waited until she regained her breath.

"Hello to you to Sakura. Still doing your morning runs I see?" he asked.

"Uhuh! I haven't seen you in a long time Eriol. When did you get back from England?" she asked as she looked over at her friend as they walked along the side walk.

"I just got back last night when I came to your house only to find Tomoyo their. We decided to leave since it was getting very late." he said simply as Sakura remembered the note of Tomoyo telling her that she left. Usually Tomoyo would've stayed behind and slept over at Sakura's place no matter what. Sakura sighed at how lucky Tomoyo must be to have someone she loves to love her back so much that even when they were apart for a couple of months they still love each other so much.

"So how was your night with Syaoran? By the way Tomoyo told me, it seems as though you and him were going to do something that me and Tomoyo would've done," he said with a grin but then stopped when he saw Sakura's mood drop and her face frowned.

"Li-kun isn't my friend nor anything close to that. He betrayed me Eriol! What the hell am I supposed to do now?" she said as she hugged him and cried. Eriol saddened at her outburst and comforted her.

"It's ok Sakura. I know how you feel. Deep down inside...you love him," he whispered to her. Sakura let go of him and was confused.

"How do you know?"

"Because I too was betrayed. I used to have a thing for Kaho but she rejected me, saying that she'd only have feelings for Clow Reed. I was hurt so I moved to Japan. I met you, Tomoyo and Syaoran and slowly my thoughts of Kaho were exchanged by Tomoyo with each moment spent together. Now the only person I practically ever think of Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura smiled at his words for they were so sincere.

"Maybe theirs also someone better for me. I haven't even told him my feelings. I'm just afraid he'll reject me the same way as he rejected our friendship. I don't ever want to feel that pain again Eriol." she sighed.

"Take chances Sakura. What ever happens me and Tomoyo will always be by your side." he said reassuringly.

"Thanks Eriol. I better continue on with my run now. I'll see you later!" she said as she ran back to continue onto her normal route.

* * *

Syaoran was eating his normal breakfast when his doorbell rang. He grumbled at the thought of all the interruptions and decided to answer the door anyways. On his steps he saw a black haired guy grinning at him.

"What do you want Logan?" asked Syaoran in a bored and annoyed tone.

"Just checking up on my soccer captain." he replied innocently.

"Well I'm perfectly fine so you can go away." he said as he tried to exit him from his property.

"Don't you want to hear the information for your date tonight?" he said making Syaoran stop to look at him. "Thought you'd say it my way. You can pick her up at our house at seven." Syaoran nodded and thanked Logan. Logan was about to leave before Syaoran said.

"Practice is at Monday after school. Enjoy your weekend...pal!" he said with a smile

"Sure thing...buddy!" smirked Logan as he walked away.

* * *

Syaoran drove up the street in his black Lexus to where he'd find the Wong's mansion. He finally spotted their number on the big mansion and entered the gate cautiously. He parked and walked towards the entrance. He made sure he looked decent by running a hand threw his hair and checking his clothes for any dirt. Syaoran was dressed casually, with black jeans and a forest green sleeveless shirt. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer. The large door opened and he smiled at the girl in front of him.

"Hey Syaoran-kun!" said Lisa with a bright smile. Syaoran shifted nervously with a light blush as he looked at her form. She seemed different than at school with her blond hair in curls and having tons more of make-up with her short black skirt and navy halter top. Standing in front of him, Lisa reminded him of the victory party and all of those other girls. He shook his head knowing all girls would be alike and he shouldn't expect his perfect girl when she was already there.

"Hello Lisa-Chan! I brought you flowers!" he said with a smile as he showed the pink flowers that he had hidden behind his back. Lisa's smile turned into a frown once she knew what they were. Syaoran, being the one who could detect something wrong, asked her what was wrong.

"These are cherry blossoms Syaoran-kun...I'm not very fond of them...sorry." she said a little awkwardly.

"Oh...sorry I never knew. They're Sakura's favourites so I thought you might like it as well." he explained while throwing the flowers in a nearby bush.

"That's ok Syaoran-kun... let's just go somewhere." she said with a fake smile as she lead him off the front steps and back to his car.

"I was thinking of going to a movie." he said

"That's fine with me." she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder, making Syaoran intoxicated in her strong perfume. He coughed a little and moved away from her to let them hold hands instead. He opened his passenger door for her to enter and closed it behind her. He sighed knowing this would definitely somehow go wrong.

* * *

A black haired boy came out of his hiding spot in his bushes after the couple left. He smirked as he took the flowers that Syaoran threw and headed down the street towards an average size house that had a calm and cheerful atmosphere. As he stepped on the front steps a figure came out of the door who said goodbye to someone who was inside and was in a hurry to get out. She locked the door and looked up with a surprised expression to whom was their.

"H-hi Wong! What brings you here?" she said a little coldly.

"I thought I'd stop by and give you these flowers," he smiled as he handed them over to her. Sakura's face brightened as she saw them.

"Thanks Wong-kun! They're my favourite!"

"I thought you'd like them!" he said as she watched her smell them.

"That's very nice of you but I have to get going...I'm meeting some friends of mine."

"Let me guess...Daidouji and Hiiragizawa?" he asked with a smirk. Sakura glared and said,

"That's right. So you better get out of my way before I make you get out of my way."

Logan did as he was told and walked beside her on the sidewalk.

"Well...how about if I tag along so you won't be known as the third wheel?" he asked hoping she would accept. Sakura thought for a second before saying,

"How about no. "

"I promise I won't do anything... just as long as I'm near you I'll be fine." Sakura thought for a second of what would happen if Logan wasn't their. Tomoyo and Eriol would probably forget about her and be love sick as usual. Sakura sighed and finally said,

"Ok then you may come along...but if you try to touch me you'll be dead."

he grinned. Sakura rolled her eyes as she tried to be as far as possible on the sidewalk as they walked along and Logan doing all the talking.

"Why don't you drive like everyone else?" asked Logan out of the blue.

"Why don't you shut up?" she asked him back with a annoyed look.

"I promise I'll be quiet from now on...so spill." he said eagerly to know her reason. She sighed hoping that he'd keep his word and slowly said with a tint of pink from being embarrassed,

"I'm like a maniac on the road. I live for speed an the rush. I guess I got caught to many times so they took away my licence."

"Wow! You must have been doing over 100!" said Logan who was impressed.

"Something like that," grinned Sakura who was feeling a little more relaxed as they kept on walking towards their destination.

* * *

"Sakura should have been here by now." said Tomoyo worriedly as she drank her soda.

"Don't worry Sakura always shows up late so she'll be here in no time" he said reassuringly. She smiled at him and nodded. The doors opened once again and they were glad to see Sakura finally walk in. Tomoyo's face turned into a frown when her eyes landed on the dark haired boy beside her. Sakura looked around the place before spotting Eriol and Tomoyo. She waved and walked towards them.

"What is he doing here?" whispered Tomoyo to Eriol as they put smiles on their faces and waved back.

"Let's find out," he whispered back as the two people approached them.

"Hey everyone! This is Wong-kun, you know...Wong-Chan's twin? I asked him to join us so I wouldn't feel left out," explained Sakura because she knew what was on their mind.

"Left out? The whole idea was that you could talk with us about your feelings!" exclaimed Tomoyo a little too loudly.

"Oh...hehehe. Well how about we enjoy our night and talk later alright?" she said.

"That would be great," said Eriol with a smile and his hand over Tomoyo's mouth to stop her from bursting out again.

* * *

Syaoran wasn't having a good time. When they reached the movie theatre over thousands of boys came rushing at Lisa while ditching their own girlfriends. He frowned seeing she wasn't doing anything to stop it and instead she was enjoying all of the attention. Syaoran left her to sit down on a chair in the lobby. As he was about to fall asleep someone poked him in the chest.

"Their you are Syaoran! I've been looking all over for you!" smiled Lisa.

"Oh...umm... I was around," he said coming back to life. He checked the watch he had on and sighed, "We already missed the movie we were supposed to see."

"I'm really sorry Syaoran... how about I treat you to some ice-cream from this place I know just down the road!" she said to try to make up for her behaviour for making them miss the movie. Syaoran smiled and said,

"That would be nice. But let me treat. I'm the one who wanted to go out with you in the first place."

"Ok then...let's just walk their since it's not too far," she said as she lead Syaoran down the sidewalk towards the place.

Surprisingly Sakura was having a good time. Tonight she found out how good of a sense of humour Logan really had. Tomoyo and Eriol seemed to have a good time too as they listened to Logan's jokes. Sakura was about to take another sip of the soda that she ordered until she looked at the big rectangular window to see a couple walk by. She rubbed her eyes to see if it was really who she thought it was. After she knew she wasn't dreaming she decided she had to make a run for it since she couldn't handle it at the moment. She stood up quickly and was about to move until Logan spoke,

"Where are you going Sakura?"

"None of your business Wong-kun," she said coldly as she rushed off towards the restroom. Logan sighed knowing how Sakura still didn't like him and continued eating some fries.

As the couple entered the place Lisa smirked as she saw an auburn haired girl head towards the washroom. She faced her date and said,

"I'm just going to use the washroom Syaoran-kun. If I'm not their when you order could you get me a plain vanilla cone?" Syaoran nodded and watched her leave. He was about to head towards the counter when he spotted three familiar faces. He smiled and tried to wave at them but he only received a death glare from Tomoyo and a disapproving look from Eriol. He wondered if Eriol knew what had happened between Sakura and him and guessed that Tomoyo probably already told him. Syaoran then saw Logan sitting with them and wondered why he was with him. He shrugged it off and decided that he should order.

"Hi I'd like one plain vanilla and one chocolate cone..."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she splashed water on her face and turned off the sink. She was about to press the blow dryer until the door opened. She looked to see who it was and wasn't surprised when Lisa came in.

"What do you want Wong-Chan?" Sakura asked coldly as she stared at the mirror to Lisa's reflection.

"Don't I have a right to be at a public restroom?" she asked innocently.

"Not when I'm in it," replied Sakura bitingly making it known she wasn't welcomed anywhere near her.

"Your just jealous...because I stole your man," she said out of the blue.

"If you're talking about Li-kun...he was never mine!" she said 'and he never will be' she thought sadly.

"Oh yah that's right! Because I take away everything that you love! Only this time it will be your best friend," she said, feeling superior and making Sakura's blood boil as she clenched her hands into fists.

"You F---ing bitch!" shouted Sakura as she came up to her. Sakura's fist connected to her face in a swift movement that seemed to be powerful since Lisa was sent flying out of the washroom doors. Sakura came out after her only to see that Lisa was on the ground with a bleeding nose. She smirked at her damage that she caused and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

"You'll pay for this Kinomoto! I swear I'll get revenge!" she cried as she clutched her nose in pain. Sakura saw Syaoran rushing by and trying to help Lisa up. Sakura's face slumped at his actions and turned away from the scene, not being able to face Syaoran at the moment.

"Oh Syaoran-kun it was horrible! I was just in their to use the facilities when this ugly tomboy came up and punched me!" sobbed Lisa as she cried in his arms while pointing a finger at Sakura, the other hand on her nose trying to prevent blood from escaping. Feeling sympathy towards Lisa, Syaoran said sharply,

"Why did you do this to her Sakura?" Sakura still didn't face him but she spoke quietly but firm.

"First of all it's Kinomoto to you Li-kun. Secondly it doesn't matter what I say since you won't believe me so what's the use. And thirdly: you're lucky that she only got one blow on the nose." she said as she walked out of the diner leaving spectators watching silently at the scene but more importantly: a smirking Logan, a worried Eriol, a content Tomoyo, a surprised Syaoran and a scared Lisa who was still holding onto her nose.

A/N: Well their you go! Thought I'd add a little violence on Lisa to make some readers happy.

Does anyone want to be my beta reader? I'm sort of new to all this and one of the reviewers suggested that I get one...or I think that's what they meant. Sorry for the mistakes. Anyways...R&R!


	4. The Aftermath and New Beginnings

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've barely had any time to go on my computer but I'm glad that I finished typing this up. You wouldn't believe how many times i've been editting this! I still believe that it's not the best that I could've done but as long as this is finally posted huh? Oh well... what do you expect from a high school freshman? ahahahaha!

Well...Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own CCS.

..:Chapter Three:..

The Aftermath and New Beginnings

* * *

After Sakura left the diner everyone stayed silent, waiting in anticipation to what would happen next. Lisa whimpered as she massaged her bloody nose. Logan scraped the chair on the floor as he stood up. Everyones attention went to him as he said slowly, 

"I'm going to see if Kinomoto is ok," He headed for the exit until a hand came on his shoulder, stopping him from going any further. Logan turned around and met Syaoran's amber eyes looking at him as if he was piercing daggers through his body.

"You stay here with your sister. I'm going to find Sakura," he said in a tone that would make anyone freeze. Logan grumbled but obeyed none the less. Syaoran headed towards the door that Sakura previously exited and was about to push it open until a voice called out to him.

"Wait Syaoran!" said Lisa who looked in a lot of pain.

"Look I just need to have a word with her. I'll come back to take you home," he said as he pushed the door to try to get out of their in a hurry while Lisa looked at him not believing any words that came out of his mouth. "I promise."

"Ok then..." she said when Syaoran left. She looked around to see everyone stare at her awkwardly. Some people smirked and tried to suppress their laughter as they saw her date leave her for some other girl. "Oh go mind your own business," she snapped at them and watched them get back to what they were doing. Logan smirked as he went back to eat his fries.

* * *

Syaoran began a run to search for Sakura. He called out her name but he could not find her anywhere. He looked up into the dark sky and a deep rumbling from above was heard and a few seconds later tons of rain was pouring down from the sky. 

"Shit!" he cursed as he ran even faster. All of a sudden he remembered where Sakura was the last time she wanted to be alone. He took a right and sure enough he saw the girl with the messy hair and baggy clothes concentrating on what she was doing. A huge crowd was watching her in awe and Syaoran sighed knowing she wasn't in danger. Everyone watched as she turned the wheel and shifted the clutch. She suddenly stood up and punched the air in triumph.

"Yes! A new high score!" she said with a smile as she smiled for beating the car racing game once again in the arcade. Suddenly she looked at her surrounding and her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment from her outburst to the crowd who was watching her. She then saw a figure with amber eyes softly looking at her in the crowd with a smile. Her expression grew hard as she looked the other way and passed through the crowd in the other direction. Syaoran knew that she was still pissed.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out as he chased after her. Sakura was now power walking down the street and ignored Syaoran's attempts to talk to her. She walked even faster as his voice came closer and was even about to start to run until a firm hand grasped onto her smaller hand that prevented her from going anywhere. She turned around in a swift movement and glared at Syaoran.

"Let go of me Li," she said icily and shivered from the rain coming in contact with her skin.

"Sak-Kinomoto please don't do this," he pleaded as he quickly remembered to call her by her last name.

"What am I doing? For all that I know you're the one causing everything," she said. Syaoran knew it was true. He let go of her hand and watched her walk away. As soon as she was far Syaoran suddenly called out to her.

"I'm a dork...and you know it," he called out when she was about to turn the corner. Sakura stopped as she heard his words that she previously called him the other day.

"You always have been and you always will be," she said as she turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Look. These past two days was the biggest mistake I ever made," he said as soon as he was near enough.

"You've got that right," muttered Sakura. Syaoran shook his head and continued none the less.

"I should have never done that to you and just try to get Lisa without any help," he told her very truthfully.

"What's done is done Li. Their isn't any redo-buttons," Said Sakura in a firm tone.

"I know. But now all I'm asking is another chance," he said as Sakura listened to him. "Can we start over and become friends again?" At those words Sakura's eyes softened. Syaoran thought she would agree but he didn't expect what came out of her mouth next.

"It's nice that you want to become friends again but I'm not ready to have anything to do with you right now. You really hurt me Li. I can't go on like this. It would be best if it all just ended right now."

"I-I don't understand," said Syaoran who really thought she'd agree with him.

"You wouldn't even if I tried explaining it. I won't be seeing you around," she said as she began to walk alone in the rain

"What's wrong with you?" asked Syaoran as he shouted so she would clearly hear him. Sakura turned around.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted back as they both began to walk closer to each other.

"You never liked Lisa did you? What did she do that made you become enemies with her?" said Syaoran in a demanding tone. He didn't see how they could hate each other so much when he liked both of them... wait. Both of them? Does he actually like this girl in front of him as a candidate for his heart? He never really thought of the idea of them being more than friends... and maybe it was too late to even try. For all he knows Sakura probably hates him the most... apart than Lisa that is.

"Look you wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Sakura taking Syaoran away from his thoughts.

"Try me." he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Well here it is... She's the sluttiest bitch I've ever had to come across to!" she burst out... which made Syaoran frown. Sakura wasn't telling him the truth.

"Don't say that." said Syaoran with a bit of anger. Why was she hiding the real reason from him?

"What you can't handle the fact that she's a skank?" taunted Sakura... who knew from the beginning that he'd act this way.

"Be quiet Kinomoto!" roared Syaoran. Why was she playing with him?

"You wanted me to tell you why I hate her and you're getting it. She is the biggest whore and..." but she couldn't continue for something hard hit her face. She carefully touched her cheek that soon would become red from the impact...and maybe a bruise. She looked up to see Syaoran looking at his hand in shock and back at Sakura. His breathing became sharp and fast.

"Sakura..." Syaoran called out "It was an accident!"

"Stay the fuck away from me Li!" she shouted as her tears began to mix in with the rain and before Syaoran could say anything else Sakura was running away from him once again.

* * *

Another typical day was going on in Reedington High. The sun was shinning brightly on the landscape and the bright green leaves on the trees were rustling in the wind. Tomoyo was currently eating her lunch on one of the benches outside as she embraced the outdoors. She looked to her left and waved at the form coming towards her. Eriol waved back and joined her on the bench. 

"What a nice place to have lunch," said Eriol as he looked at his girlfriend. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"A perfect romantic setting huh?" she said with a grin.

"It would be even better if none of these students were around to watch what I might do next," he told Tomoyo as he put one arm around her.

"Maybe... but lets save that stuff for later," she said as she placed a soft kiss to his lips. Eriol sighed and relaxed. Tomoyo giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

A slumped figure was walking towards them. Tomoyo cast a worried glance at Eriol who in return squeezed her hand. Sakura's form looked worse than it ever had in a really long time. She somehow got a rip in her sweats and much more dirt and stains on her loose baggy shirt. Her hair that was tied up was even messier than how she usually had it and it looked like she didn't have much sleep since there were dark circles under her eye. Eriol looked at the poor girl with a confused look on why she suddenly appeared like that.

"She stayed all day yesterday cooped up in her room crying her eyes out," whispered Tomoyo, knowing exactly what Eriol was thinking. Eriol nodded slightly understandingly and put on a smile just like Tomoyo did to greet their friend. Sakura didn't even bother greeting them as she sat down next to Tomoyo without saying a word. Tomoyo smiled at her friend and gave Eriol a signal. He nodded and said to the group,

"I'm just going to get some lunch while you just stay and have your girl talk." said Eriol as he stood up and left. Tomoyo nodded and waved him off. After Eriol was out of view Sakura immediately started laughing.

"God Tomoyo! That speech was hilarious! I mean come on...girl talk?"

"Hey it was better than saying 'I'm just going to leave so you can deal with your feelings' and than you'd probably beat him up for thinking you as a sissy,"

"Hmm...that's true. So what did you want to know?" she said in a bored tone.

"Well...how was your day?" asked Tomoyo.

"Pretty good. How about you?" she replied not interested in where this conversation was going.

"Sakura it's not doing you any good to lie to me...now how was your day?"

"Fine... it was terrible! Happy? I can't bear seeing him with her. But what am I supposed to do? Run away or act like nothing is bothering me? And its no use talking to the coach about how I got kicked off the team seeing that he never wanted me there anyways. Stupid Li! I just don't know what hurts more..." Sakura paused for a moment and looked down at her feet. "Thinking that I should hate him or knowing that I don't," Sakura whispered softly. Tomoyo smiled warmly at her friend.

"I don't know how things will turn out but if it's meant to be, it's meant to be. For now let's just forget the past and move on ok?" said Tomoyo.

"Yah... you're probably right!" said Sakura as she looked up into the sky. What was she going to do about joining a sports team? The soccer coach wasn't going to let her back on the team when he didn't even want her there in the first place. Sakura didn't know what to do. She was slowly beginning to lose hope in helping her brother.

* * *

Eriol left the two girls and was currently buying his lunch at the cafeteria. He paid the cashier and saw a guy eating lunch with the rest of his soccer team wave him over. Eriol put on a kind smile and visited the chestnut haired boy. 

"Long time since I last saw you buddy," said the chestnut brown haired boy who was sitting down and eating his lunch that he bought recently.

"Same to you Li-kun. You've changed a lot," said Eriol whom had a mysterious look that made Syaoran confused.

"What's with the last name calling Eriol? And what do you mean I've changed a lot? Are you talking about what happened between me and Sakura?" asked Syaoran who assumed that Tomoyo already filled him in on what was currently going on, not to mention he was at the dinner when they had that argument.

"You have no right to call her Sakura. It's Kinomoto to you." said Eriol in a hard glare at his friend.

"Look I apologized. What else do you want me to do? I asked if we could be friends again and she turned it down," said Syaoran.

"Look Li, just stay away from her. She has no intentions of speaking to you and you've already hurt her enough by having that friendship in the first place."

"You know nothing Hiiragizawa! Just mind your own business!" he said as he raised his voice. But deep down inside he knew Eriol was right... it was his fault that Sakura got hurt.

"I'm just trying to tell you what would be best. Take my advice. I'm your friend Li, not your enemy," said Eriol in a calm voice.

"Than start being my friend and stop telling me what to do!" yelled Syaoran.

"You're going to regret it Syaoran," said Eriol before he left. Syaoran just sat there and was once again confused at Eriol's words.

* * *

A girl with medium dark brown hair wearing a blue and white cheerleading outfit could be seen walking up to where they were sitting with a smile that somewhat seemed to be fake in Sakura's eyes. 

"Daidouji-chan! I've been looking all over for you!" she said as she held a set of pompoms to her sides. Sakura glared at the girl, disgusted by what she was: a cheerleader.

"Please Sasaki-chan, call me Tomoyo. What are you up to with all those papers?" Tomoyo asked Rika.

"I'm handing out cheerleading flyers. Try-outs are on Wednesday," Tomoyo looked at Rika who was still flashing her wide smile as she handed Tomoyo one of the paper with the information. Tomoyo looked at Sakura who was still looking at Rika with disgust. Rika then turned to face to Sakura and quickly held out her hand with an invitation in it without even looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at her with a confused expression as saying 'what the heck are you doing holding that out in front of me'.

"School policies says that you have to give every girl an invitation," she explained as Sakura took it in her hands hesitantly. Sakura barely glanced at the paper and, with a bored expression, ripped it until it turned into confetti.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time. There's no way that I'd ever become one of you," she said in pure disgust.

"Humph. You don't deserve to be in something as great as our squad," as she turned away in anger but not leaving before she bid Tomoyo good-bye. As soon she was gone Sakura smirked but then looked confused on the expression that was currently portrayed on Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo currently had stars twinkling in her eyes and the brightest smile Sakura had ever seen plastered on her face.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand in from of the girl's face sitting next to her who looked almost in a trance.

"Yes Sakura?" replied Tomoyo.

"You said that you knew someone who would be willing to try out," said Sakura a little hesitantly.

"That is correct," said Tomoyo with a bright smile

"It wouldn't happen to be me would it?" she asked her best friend.

"Perhaps..." she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No Tomoyo. No! Did you happen to see what kind of people they are... like Wong-chan?"

"Common Sakura...don't you want to do this? Not only for you, but for me and Touya?" she asked with her pouted face pleading her to do so.

"What do you mean for you?"

"Well of course for me since I could get some great footage of you doing those routines!" said Tomoyo as she imagined herself in the crowds filming Sakura in the air waving pompoms.

"Well...what if I do try out? They'll never pick me," said Sakura in a disappointed tone knowing that there wasn't any chance that she could be picked to help her beloved brother.

"And that's where I come in," said Tomoyo in a grin.

"What are you talking about?" said Sakura who was confused at Tomoyo's words.

"Just meet me in the gym after school and I'll tell you all about it." said Tomoyo in a mysterious grin just like Eriol had used before with Syaoran. Sakura sighed and followed her best friend who was currently walking back to the school.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late Tomoyo..." she stopped as she looked at all of the equipment placed out. Their laid beams and rings, trampolines and a set of pompoms. 

"What's all this?" she asked as Tomoyo came out with a smile, holding a video camera in one hand.

"I'm going to film you as you do a routine so we can go over it and see your flaws. Oh and I know you know how to move. Remember you we're the top of your gymnastics class in elementary school? So change into something more comfortable and get out there!" she said with excitement as she threw Sakura a bag that must've been filled with gym strip.

"Fine... " said Sakura knowing once her best friend set her mind to something she wouldn't back down until she got what she wanted. A few minutes later Sakura stepped out of the changing room wearing black athletic kappa pants and a plain grey t-shirt.

"When ever you're ready Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo while was standing at the other end of the gym. Sakura nodded and entered the middle of the floor.

Sakura started off with a round off that quickly jumped into 2 back flips. She did a round of front flips and did bunches of toe touches, front hurdlers and herkies here and there as well as mixing in some other flips, spins and turns along the way. Tomoyo wasn't even filming after 5 minutes as she watched in awe at how good she was. After a little bit she did a few more flips and finished her routine by doing the splits on the ground and her hands in the air. She panted hard as she got up to see Tomoyo who was currently speechless.

"That was... Amazing!" Tomoyo finally said.

"Really?" said Sakura who was still trying to catch her breath.

"I watched the other girls who were already on the squad try out and none of them compared to yours! I bet you could even take Wong's place as captain!"

"You know...it would be nice to take her spot. But they'll never let me be captain nor will they pick me on their team. Common Tomoyo...I wouldn't even be surprised if I was rejected before I even got the chance to try out," she said as she plopped on the ground.

"And this is where your best friend comes in! Yes...it pays to be rich," she said as she blew on her fingernails.

"And what will your money do?" asked Sakura as she curiously lifted her head off the floor to look at Tomoyo.

"I am going to transform you into one of them," she said with sparkles in her eyes at the thought.

"What? Tomoyo that's suicide! I'd rather die than become one of those skimpy cheerleaders who only care about popularity and boys!" said Sakura as she got herself up the ground and was beginning to get away from her crazy friend. Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's wrists with both hands to try and stop her.

"What about Touya? Remember him? Common Sakura! Besides... I've always wanted to dress you up in cute clothes, style your hair and put make-up..." Tomoyo rambled on.

"Stop right there! Make-up? I'll kill you if you ever touch me with those products! I'm not a whore!" she said making it clear that she would never wear any.

"It won't be that bad...don't you want to make everyone jealous? You could especially make all the guys drool over you... especially Li-kun," said Tomoyo as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Thanks for the offer but I'll just try getting on the squad without all of your ideas," said Sakura as she waved Tomoyo goodbye.

"Please Sakura? If you do this you might have a better chance in getting in," pleaded Tomoyo.

"I don't have a choice do I?" sighed Sakura. Tomoyo shook her head and lead her to her car in the school parking lot. Tomoyo pressed a button and her black Mercedes made a beep.

"Get in my car and let me make a couple of phone calls," said Tomoyo as she pulled out her cell phone and smiled at a nervous Sakura.

* * *

Not one of my proudest chapters but heck... I'll bet people are going to stop reading this story and I don't blame them! ahahahaha! Well... thanks to those out there that actually reads it all! Anyone really hating Syaoran right now? Should I change the rating or is it all good? 

Also... if you're confused about the cheerleading routines you can search cheerleading sites on the web for info since I can't really describe how it's done since... I'm not really a cheerleader and I never will be! ahahaha!

About having a beta reader: Sorry but I don't think I will have one. I post too late and I would post even later if I did use one.

Again... sorry for updating so late!


	5. Blossoming Into Something Beautiful

_Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me_

**Recap to what happened so far:**

**Sakura and Syaoran are good friends for 3 years**

**Syaoran kicks Sakura off the soccer team to get a date with Lisa**

**Sakura is sad because she needs to join a sport to make Touya happy**

**Eriol comes back into town and tells of his past with Kaho**

**Syaoran takes Lisa on a date and doesn't really have a good time**

**Logan tags along with Sakura to meet Tomoyo and Eriol at the diner**

**Sakura punches Lisa in the nose and walks out**

**Syaoran finds Sakura and slaps her out of anger**

**Word gets out that there's cheerleading try-out and Tomoyo plans to get Sakura in.**

Well... it's Halloween and my dad ruined my plans by not coming home. Meh... he's probably off drinking and having a blast while I'm stuck at home giving out candy and finishing this chapter. Oh well... some kids have adorable costumes! Sorry for the late update! Think of this as a Halloween special... or not!

Dedicated to all of my reviewers! Thanks so much!

* * *

..:Chapter Four:..

Blossoming into something Beautiful

The dark brown haired young man was currently waiting outside the Reedington High school front doors. He still had on his blue and white school team jacket on as he rested his back against one of the doors, not caring if someone was going to open it from behind him. He stood there watching a familiar black car going out of the iron gates of the school.

Syaoran sighed and put his hands in his pocket. He was there waiting for Lisa as they had planned the previous day. Time went by and Syaoran looked at his watch impatiently. This girl was not going to show up. He figured that she must've already left so he stood up straight and put his right foot forward, taking his leave. The creaking of the door suddenly caught his attention and he quickly turned around. There stood Lisa with messy hair and wrinkled up clothes.

"What happened to you?" asked Syaoran as he got a closer look at her and saw her flushed face and messy make-up. Lisa looked at him in surprise.

"Syaoran-kun! What are you doing here?" she asked flustered and looked as if she'd just been caught doing something bad. Syaoran frowned.

"We had plans. Remember?" he told her, as he remarked how she still didn't tell him what had happened earlier.

"Oh my god! I completely forgot! Forgive me?" she asked him with her blue eyes sparkling for forgiveness. Syaoran took one look at her and sighed.

"You're forgiven. So what do you want to do now?" he asked her.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! Sorry but I can't do anything this week. My schedule's full." she told him making Syaoran's mood lower.

"How about next week then?" he asked her. Lisa shook her head.

"I've got some stuff to take care of," said Lisa.

"Will there be anytime for us?" he asked in frustration. Suddenly he heard her giggle.

"Oh Syaoran-kun! We're not even a couple but you act as if you're my boyfriend!" she laughed.

"Maybe... one day I will be your boyfriend," he said as his cheeks reddened. The next thing he knew Lisa burst out laughing hard.

"What's so funny?" asked Syaoran who was starting to get mad from her not taking him seriously.

"You are! As if you have a chance with me! Look... it could never work between us!"

"But... why did you agree to go out with me then?" asked Syaoran who was currently confused.

"Oh I did that to get my brother on the team. I knew that you liked me so I guessed I just..."

"You used me," Syaoran finished off for her in a whisper. "You used me!" he repeated, shouting those words in anger. Lisa nodded slowly and Syaoran looked away not being able to handle what was going on at the moment. He had a feeling that this could've happened.

"Are you ok Syaoran-kun?" she asked as he reached out to touch him.

"Don't you ever use my first name again! Don't you ever speak to me again! Just leave me alone!" he shouted at her. She just stood there watching him put out all his words of anger directed towards her. Lisa frowned... this guy was taking things way too serious for her.

"I understand," she whispered and left to go to her expensive car awaiting her in the parking lot. Syaoran watched her leave and sighed as he went back to lean on the door for the second time. Only this time he was left with feeling foolish of losing everyone. Syaoran lost his friend, and now the girl he liked for the past year. What a fool he has become. Syaoran was now all alone.

Sakura was currently soaking in Tomoyo's bathtub. She sighed as she sunk even lower and relaxed in the warm liquid. She was ordered to take a bath to remove all of the dirt and impurities. She casually reached for the scented soap and began to scrub her body.

Tomoyo was outside of the bathroom preparing for Sakura to come out. There were clothes everywhere that she had made in the past and maids were also preparing the room. Tomoyo was going to have fun. She heard the door unlock and watched as Sakura stepped out of the washroom with a blue bathrobe around her body.

"How was the bath Sakura?" she asked her best friend who was trying to dry her hair with a towel.

"Very refreshing!" she said with a happy smile for the first time today. "So... what's all of this?" she asked noticing everything in the room.

"The very things that will turn the heads of all the boys at school," she replied as she guided her towards a chair. Tomoyo began to brush Sakura's hair and added in a little mousse for volume. Tomoyo smiled in delight!

"You should leave your hair down more often!" she said as she ran her hands in Sakura's auburn locks. Sakura shrugged because Tomoyo had often urged her to keep her hair down. This time she would listen to her because when she looked into the mirror she liked what she saw.

Next Tomoyo made Sakura try on different varieties of clothing that she had designed herself. Sakura tried stuff on hesitantly, not liking most of it because it made her almost feel naked. Tomoyo on the other hand loved what she saw and piled even more clothes for her to try on. Sakura sighed knowing that this would hopefully all pay off in the end. She came out of the change room and Tomoyo once again squealed with excitement. Sakura sighed... this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Syaoran was waiting at the school very early than when he'd usual come. The air was crisp and the grass was still damp from the morning dew. Syaoran waited impatiently. Eriol was supposed to be here by now. 

"Syaoran over here!" said a deep and mysterious voice from the student parking lot. Syaoran turned around to see his navy haired friend wave him over. Syaoran walked over and Eriol and him did their little greeting handshake that most guys have.

"So why did you want me here so early?" he asked him with a hint of curiosity.

"You'll see," he said as he watched more cars come into the lot. "Lets get out of here."

Syaoran shrugged. They talked a bit and Syaoran asked him a question

"So... are the girls still mad at me?" he asked suddenly. Eriol faced him and replied.

"Do you mean Tomoyo and Sakura?" Syaoran nodded.

"Probably," he said not really knowing what they were feeling. Syaoran sighed.

"Yo Syaoran! Eroil! Get over here!" yelled a black haired boy with light skin.

"We'll be right there Takashi!" shouted Eriol with a grin. Syaoran and Eriol walked over to where Takashi and the rest of the soccer team were standing.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked Eriol.

"Some hot chick," replied Takashi who looked like he was in a trance since he was staring at something along with the other guys who were on the same soccer team.

"Damn she's fine," said one of the guys.

"Who could she be?" asked someone else.

"Maybe she's new," said another.

"Let's just stare at her for a little longer and ask questions later" said Logan and all of the guys nodded in agreement.

Syaoran didn't even look at the girl because he had other things to deal with. As the guys kept talking he got curious and sneak a peek at the mysterious woman who got every ones attention.

He first saw her long slender creamy legs. He studied her even more and looked at her somehow athletic but curvy body. He also noticed how the royal blue wavy skirt and her low V-cut shirt with a white tank-top underneath complemented her figure. Finally he looked up to see her face. He was surprised to see light auburn hair and exotic features on her face because she looked so vaguely familiar. She wore some pink lip-gloss as he saw her nervously smile at the crowd and by the looks of it; her face seemed to be flawless with the pink eye shadow. Then he knew who she was when he saw her look his way. The emerald green eyes that shimmered when she was happy and had tears when she was sad. The same enchanted ones of Sakura Kinomoto.

"Kinomoto?" he asked, ending the trance that made all of the guys silent. Sakura turned her head to face Syaoran and she gave him an evil smirk. Was this really her? His suspicious were right when he saw Tomoyo walk next to Sakura with a camera in her hands... clicking away in a frenzy. Syaoran couldn't believe this. Why did she change? Syaoran suddenly walked up to her and then beside her as she tried to escape him by walking fast but with no such luck, Tomoyo had made her wear high heels. Damn it.

"What are you up to?" asked Syaoran as he looked at her with his amber eyes in confusion.

"Just trying out a new look. Isn't that ok Li-kun?" she asked with a look of innocence.

"This isn't you!" he said harshly.

"Oh yah? So what if this isn't me? You can't do anything about it! Just like how you couldn't do anything about being rejected by Wong," she said as she tried to walk even faster.

"How do you know about that?" he asked as he grabbed onto her wrist to make her stop.

"Everyone knows how pathetic you are. I told you that she'd just give you trouble but nooo! You never listened to me did you?"

"So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Just leave me alone and let me do what I want," she said with a sigh.

"What you're not going to hit me or cuss?" he asked, wanting her to be like her old self.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Can you just let go of me? Please?" she asked as she stared into his eyes. He sighed.

"Fine," he said as he hesitantly let go of her. Sakura had already changed in hardly a week and it was his entire fault. This Sakura was different. Sure her looks might have improved but this wasn't the Sakura he knew. Something was definitely going to go wrong.

* * *

The day went by and Sakura found herself surrounded by people wanting to talk to her. The teachers didn't recognize her and she had to repeat who she was because they didn't believe her. Guys were impressed with her new look while some girls were obviously jealous. She was known as the school campus hottie very quickly and the juniors at school looked up to her. Sakura was feeling like she was on top of the world. 

Even with all the attention she was now receiving she felt guilty of what she said to Syaoran. She didn't mean to sound mean but she just couldn't help it. It was just simply hilarious that he finally got what he deserved but she thought it might've been too much. She was currently in the washroom fixing her hair. She'd have to have a talk with Syaoran to apologize later.

Suddenly the door burst open and two girls came in. Sakura frowned. Lisa and another girl were coming into the washroom. They were talking to themselves but quickly noticed Sakura by the sinks. Lisa grinned.

"Well what do we have here? What a little faker!" she said and her brown haired friend looked down at her shoes.

"Leave me alone Wong," said Sakura as she turned to face them, a cold look in her eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because you're simply making us normal girls look bad," she said as she looked over Sakura.

"You better watch it if you don't want to get punched in the face again," she told her, watching Lisa take a step back in fear.

"I don't know what you're up to, but once I figure it out... you're dead," she said as she was about to leave. She turned around because the brown haired girl was still standing there.

"Are you coming Chiharu?" she asked not really wanting to stay there any longer.

"I'll be there in a minute. I have to use the washroom," she told her quietly. Lisa shrugged and left, but not before she gave one evil glare at Sakura. Sakura sighed once Lisa left. How was she going to get on the team when the captain of the squad was like her worst enemy? Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. Sakura turned around and found Lisa's friend looking at her shyly.

"Oh it's you. What do you want?" Sakura asked her with no interest.

"My name is Chiharu Mihara. I just wanted to say that that was very brave of you for standing up to her," she said very shyly than anyone Sakura had ever encountered.

"Umm... thanks. It's not that hard seeing that she's nothing to be afraid of. So what do you want with me?" she asked wondering if this was a trap that Lisa made.

"Can I be your friend?" she suddenly asked her.

"I don't think that would be a great idea," she said not knowing if she should be trusted.

"Why not? Tomoyo's your friend and Tomoyo and I get along just well," she said making Sakura remember seeing her with Tomoyo at times looking like they were real friends. Sakura still wasn't sure and had to ask her more questions.

"First of all... why would you want to be my friend? You heard what Wong called me. I'm nothing but a faker," Chiharu nodded in disagreement.

"I admire your strength. I wish I could stand up to Lisa like that but I'm too afraid to what might happen to me. Just between you and me, I secretly hate her. And I know you do too," she said quite honestly. Sakura paused to think before she spoke to her again.

"You know if we're seen together that this could ruin your social status. Don't girls like you care about that?"

Chiharu nodded her head in disagreement once again.

"I did at first but I've learned that it's not important to me. Haven't you heard that I'm with Takashi?"

"What? When did this happen?" she said quite confused and surprised. Never has Sakura thought that he'd ever get a girl with the way he lies.

"Two weeks ago," said Chiharu with a blush.

"Wow. I would never have expected this! That kid has some mad soccer skills but damn he can lie like no one that I never knew!" said Sakura recalling how many times she fell for what came out of his mouth.

Chiharu giggled.

"He treats me good. He's very different to other guys and I went out with. How about you and Li-kun?"

"What? Are you serious?" she said wondering how she'd known about her little crush on the amber-eyed young man.

"Well you obviously like him don't you?" Sakura didn't respond as she tried to hide the heat rising to her cheeks.

"I knew it!" she said with a happy smile.

"Well we better get back to class. I'll see you later?" she said not wanting to talk about her love life any more.

"Does this mean..."

Sakura nodded and gave Chiharu a smile good-bye. Just when she left, Chiharu squealed from happiness. Things we're going to look up for her.

* * *

Sakura was obviously feeling a little awkward for all of the attention she was receiving and was now glad that the day was over. She sighed as she closed her locker door shut. She swung her backpack on her shoulder and turned to leave but was surprised when she saw Logan staring at her. 

"What do you want?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"How about I do you the honours of driving you home?"

"How about you get out of my face?" she said.

"Look Sakura I don't want to be forceful but if I have to I will. So let's go," he ordered.

"What the hells wrong with you?" she asked wondering if he was stoned or something.

"I want you Sakura. I've always wanted you and now that you look like this I can't take it anymore," he said rather huskily, scaring Sakura out of her mind.

"You're a freak!" she shouted at him, trying to hide the fear of what may happen to her.

"Come on Sakura. You know you want me too," he said getting rather close to her, too close for Sakura to handle.

"Let go of me!" she shouted at him as he held her beneath his larger form.

"No!" he said as he breathed on her skin while she tried to squirm out of his grip. She didn't know what was going to happen to her but she wasn't going to let him do something to her body. Suddenly a voice came from the hallway.

"Are you deaf? She said let her go you bastard!" The figure punched him in the face.

"My eye! Your going to pay for that bitch!" he said as he ran too her with one eye closed. Sakura stood there panting hard, not believing that this person just saved her. Sakura heard a groan and Logan was on the floor holding his nuts in pain. Apparently she kicked him where it hurts.

"If you ever touch her again you'll have to mess with me. Next time you won't be so lucky" she said threateningly, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Logan ran away not believing that this just happened. After he had left the girl came to see Sakura on the floor with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"Hope he didn't hurt you," she said as she crouched down to meet eye level with her.

"He didn't do anything, thanks to you," she said as she breathed normally for once.

"Wait a minute. Aren't you that girl who has a crush on Syaoran? Sakura right?" she asked Sakura who was now blushing and did a slight nod.

"Wow! I never knew you could look so great! Even the guys I hang out with check you out but I didn't believe them until now!" Sakura looked at the girl very closely. She had red mischievous ruby eyes and long black raven hair put up in two ponytail liked buns. She was slightly taller than Sakura and her body type was a bit curvier. Recognition came over her as she looked at her.

"Aren't you Li-kun's cousin?" she asked as she has been introduced sometime last year at Syaoran's house.

"Meilin Li at your service! What's with the Li-kun thing?" she asked Sakura confusedly.

"Were not really close anymore," she said a little bit slowly.

"Really? That's interesting," she said surprised at this. "Very interesting," she said after she paused to think.

"How so?" asked Sakura.

"Oh never mind. I was just about to go outside and have a smoke. Want to come?" she said as she pointed to the door that leads to the back of the school.

"Oh no thanks I don't smoke," she said knowing that Meilin wasn't your exact angel.

"Your loss, I'll see you around sometime when I'm in the mood to come back to school. Later," she said as she shrugged and waved good-bye.

Sakura was surprised at how nice she had been to her. Meilin Li, one of the worst girls in senior grade had actually helped her. It was a miracle that she came to school today. She probably played hooky all day but it was a good thing she came in the hallway to go for a smoke or whatever she was really doing. Sakura would have to thank her somehow. One day she would. One day. For now she'd have to go to Tomoyo's house and plan on tomorrow's wardrobe just like Tomoyo wanted.

* * *

Lisa was pacing around in her house, panicking. She'd never thought that Sakura would pull something like this. She couldn't deny it; Sakura looked absolutely splendidin hernew change. How did this happen in just one day? Didn't she already destroy everything she had? If this act kept up something was going to go wrong in her favour. No, Lisa couldn't let this happen. She had to stop her source. 

"Daidouji," she said evilly. That was what helped her create this new image. Once Tomoyo was out of the picture Sakura would be no more than her old ugly tomboyish self. Yes, she'd have to do something about her purple haired best friend and she knew just how.

* * *

Hmm... what's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter... coming earlier than when this chapter was posted! So read, review, flame, comment, applause, criticize or go on with your lives! ahahaha! 

Happy Halloween!

Remember: candy must be eaten all in one night or you're not really on a sugar rush!

Edit: I accedentaly wrote the ending of this chapter twice! thanks for those who pointed that out to me!


	6. I Missed You

A/N: Fanfiction has started a system where you as the author can send reviews to individual comments that people logged on can send so I think I might try that. Sorry about the long wait... I haven'y really been dedicated to this story a whole lot so I am sorry and I'll try my best to post up another chapter as soon as I can. I also think this is one of my shorter chapters but it's still a cute little one in my opinion. You decide...so read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS... It's kind of obvious.

* * *

What happened in the last chapter: go read and find out! ahahaha!

..:Chapter Five:..

I Missed You

By the next day Sakura had found herself enjoying where she was in the status of popularity. Younger students seemed to look up to her while the other seniors tried to talk to her and become her friend. Sakura frowned. It seemed that people didn't care about her personality but by the way she looked. What had made people become so shallow?

Sakura kept on walking down the halls of Reedington High, making her way to the gym that she had been in two days ago with Tomoyo. She made her way to the bleachers where other girls currently sat and talked away. She scanned over the crowd and noticed that there were five wannabes, three girls who were over-weight, four less popular girls, two juniors, three anorexic, and one girl who didn't look like she belonged there. Sakura squinted her eyes until recognition came over her. She put on a smile and came up to the girl who was currently blowing bubbles from her gum.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, surprised to see her out of all people. Meilin turned and looked at Sakura, not making any sign to communicate with her and turned back and looked at her nails which were painted black. Sakura frowned but sat down next to Meilin anyways.

"You don't look like the type who'd try out to be a cheerleader," she said looking at Meilin.

"And you don't look like the type who'd get beaten up by me if you don't leave me alone," said Meilin sternly who was annoyed by Sakura at the moment. Sakura was shocked for a second before glaring at her.

"I'm not scared of you or anyone else," she told her

"Didn't seem like that by the way you acted when that guy made a move on you," said Meilin. Sakura blushed in embarrassment. Meilin was right.

"Shut up," she said.

"I knew it," said Meilin with a little laugh.

"Whatever... at least I have a better chance at making the team than you do," said Sakura, thinking that she was better than Meilin.

"Why? Because you look like another one of those skanks? Trust me Kinomoto... it takes talent to become a cheerleader,"

"And you think that you have skill?" asked Sakura who was going to give Meilin a piece of her mind.

"Next!" said the impatient voice of Lisa.

"Just watch me," said Meilin with a grin as she walked to the centre of the gym.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just seen. Meilin had executed several perfect moves and combinations better than herself or any other person that she had ever seen. Where the hell did she learn all of this? Sakura looked around and saw some girls smiles faded at the crushed hopes of becoming a cheerleader. Others cheered and clapped at Meilin's amazing performance and even Lisa had a smile on her face. Meilin came back to where Sakura was sitting with a wide grin on her face. 

"Beat that bitch," she said so only Sakura could here. Sakura glared at Meilin. Damn her.

Sakura came to the centre of the gym just like how Meilin previously did. Rika, Lisa and a very smart girl with short brown hair and glasses named Naoko were sitting down at the back of the gym, all wearing their cheerleading uniforms.

"Oh great it's you. Well... lets get this over with," said Lisa in a bored tone.

"Please do your best and have fun!" said Naoko with a bright smile. Rika stayed silent the whole time.

'Well... here goes,' Sakura thought in her head as she waited for the music to start. As soon as it did Sakura started to move to one corner of the gym. She took a running start and did a one handed cartwheel and three back flips. She did a few little dance moves, said a few cheers, some kicks, spins and a few other moves. Finally she did an aerial and with her knees bent and arms down, she sprung up and did three more back flips and one slow motion back flip and the end leading into vertical splits. Claps were also heard and Sakura smiled, proud of her performance. She went back up to where Meilin was sitting and giving Sakura a little clap.

"Pretty good. But you messed up the last double front flip," said Meilin with a grin. Sakura scowled and was going to retort before Lisa talked to the group.

"Well thanks for trying out everyone. Unfortunately... there is a tie between two girls," said Naoko looking over her clipboard.

"And they are Meilin Li and Sakura Kinomoto!" said Naoko cheerfully. Gasps were heard throughout the room and some girls even cried. Meilin frowned and Sakura smiled. Now only one of them could make it.

"To make it fair... we're going to have a cheer-off... unless one of you want to drop out," said Lisa who desperately didn't want Sakura on her squad. Meilin suddenly turned to Kinomoto and whispered so no one else could here what she was saying.

"Look Kinomoto. If you knew how much this meant to me, you'd let me win. Don't make me start begging here," said Meilin panicking now that Sakura almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Hmm... I don't know. Competing against you would be fun," said Sakura who knew she could take on Meilin. Yes she could take her on... but could she come out victorious?

"You can challenge me any other time but I seriously need this badly. Please Kinomoto?" she begged that Sakura looked at her in anger. What about herself? Didn't she work so hard at pleasing her brother so she could get here? Didn't she change her appearance that made her look like another girly girl so that she could have a better chance at getting on the team while Meilin had on her black cargo pants and dark red shirt? Didn't Meilin treat her like shit at tryouts and actually taunted her at points?

Didn't Meilin save her from the overpowering form of Logan and she promised that she was going to make it up to Meilin? Oh yah. Sakura almost forgot about that but this didn't mean giving up what she set out to do for a stupid little promise. But who knows what Logan would've done if not for her. Shit.

"You win Li-san," said Sakura slowly and a bit disappointed as she heard several gasps escape the room for the words that just came out of her mouth.

"Are you serious?" asked Meilin not believing if this was real.

"Positive," said Sakura with a small smile as she watched Meilin's eyes light up and fill with gratitude for the emerald-eyed girl.

"Well now that that's over I guess we can all go home now," said Lisa with a smile of her own, probably glad that Sakura wasn't on the team.

"Yah, see you all later," said Sakura who wanted to stay behind. Girls congratulated Meilin before they left the building and it seemed that it was only the two of them left. Sakura looked down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Thanks a lot... Sakura," said Meilin suddenly not sure if she was aloud to use her first name but she did anyways.

"I'm really happy for you Li-san," said Sakura with a small smile.

"Call me Meilin. You know ...you're one heck of a great friend," said Meilin with a grin before exiting the gym.

"Thanks," said Sakura is a soft whisper as she too exited the gym and walked outside.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her on the shoulder and Sakura turned around in a swift moment and was surprised to see a girl with brown locks standing there.

"Sasaki?" said Sakura confused. Rika looked at her with a small smile as she held in front of her a set of pompoms.

"These are yours," she said quietly.

"What?" said Sakura shocked at what she just said.

"You're much better off being on the squad than I'll ever be. Out of everyone you deserve them the most so I want you to take my spot,"

"Are you serious Sasaki-san?" asked Sakura not believing if this was real.

"Would I lie to you?" asked Rika.

"Well I don't really know. We never really did have a good start,"

"So maybe this can change everything. Take the pompoms and do me proud ok Sakura?" said Rika as she placed them in Sakura's hands with a big smile on her face.

"I will Rika. Thanks a lot," said Sakura as she gave Rika a big hug and both of them walked away talking and giggling as they started a new friendship and erased being enemies like they were at the beginning.

* * *

Sakura was at her house finishing off homework. At the moment she was thinking of how proud Touya will be when she surprises him with the news when he comes on Friday. Yes... Sakura couldn't wait until Friday. Suddenly the doorbell wrung and Sakura quickly rushed down with only a t-shirt and jeans. 

Sakura opened the door and was surprised to see Syaoran standing there with his hands in his pockets, obviously nervous.

"What are you doing here Li-kun?" asked Sakura quite surprised that he was actually standing at her doorstep

"I just have to tell you something before I explode!" he said really quickly, making Sakura wonder if something had gone wrong.

"Huh? What is it?" asked Sakura curiously. Syaoran took a deep breath.

"I- I'm so sorry how the way that I acted this past week. You didn't deserve any of it," said Syaoran as he lowered his head, ashamed of his actions.

"Well... I'm glad that you finally decided to apologize, but I'll still never forget what you did and the pain I've been through will always be in my memories," said Sakura who was obviously still hurt.

"I just thought that you would've known that I was glad to be your friend at one point... even though it doesn't look like that will ever be again," he said knowing that Sakura would never forgive him but at least he got his confession out of his skin.

"I didn't say I didn't want to be your friend," she said totally surprising him after the long pause she took.

"What?" he said knowing if he wasn't dreaming this.

"That is... if you don't want to be my friend. Because I thought we could start over again... if you want to," she said with a blush. Syaoran couldn't be happier as he smiled and pulled Sakura in a hug.

"I'm taking this as a yes?" she said in surprise.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered in her ear, making Sakura shiver slightly not knowing if it was he or being outside with only a t-shirt on.

"It's only been five days," she said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I know," he said with a smile that made Sakura want to melt right there.

"Syaoran-kun?" she said pulling her head back slightly to look at his face. Syaoran was pleased that she used his first name.

"Hmm?" he murmured as he looked down at her.

"I missed you too," she said with a smile as she leaned back into his warm embrace.

A voice was suddenly heard inside the house.

"Sakura what would you like for din-" but Fujitaka stopped there as he watched the sight in front of him with amused eyes. He smiled and went back in the house to cook dinner for Sakura and her guest as Sakura and Syaoran were still lost in there own private world of there own.

"Tomoyo would have died to get that on tape," he said to himself with a little laugh.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Sakura has so many friends now!Isn't she just so great? Hahaha! That's Sakura for you! 

Well there you have it. Good? Bad? Don't know? Tell me all about it so I'll try to improve if it doesn't suite your standards.


	7. Just a Thursday

A/N: Well I'm sorry for the long wait once again. Hopefully you found something good to do while you waited. And for all of the people who are just starting to read my story... hey there! Don't be a stranger and join the party! Anyone think I should start a new story and rotate between both stories for posting them or should I just stick with this story until I'm done and then start a new story? Maybe you don't care... but thats ok... so read on and enjoy (or not).

Disclaimer: If you read all of my other chapters it states that I don't own CCS.

* * *

..:Chapter Six:..

Just a Thursday

Things were different for Sakura and Syaoran the following day. Before when they were friends, Sakura would hang out with him before school, at lunch, after school and all the other times in between. Unfortunately for Syaoran, Sakura wasn't the same girl who he hung out with the previous week.

"Sorry but I promised Meilin that I would talk to her this morning," said Sakura on the phone. She really was sorry but she knew Syaoran would understand.

"So how about lunch?" asked Syaoran hopefully on the other end of the phone. He was currently in his room, trying to find out if he should brush his hair for once of leave it in his messy state.

"I have cheer practice," said Sakura as she remembered everything that Rika had told her the previous day. Tomoyo was currently brushing her auburn hair.

"So after school?" he asked her. He decided to leave his hair as it is.

"Can't... I'm going shopping with some of the girls," she said, remembering the plans that Chiharu, Naoko and Rika made with her. Tomoyo was now putting in some pins in her hair.

"You? Shopping? Are you kidding me?" said Syaoran in disbelief.

"It's going to be a first for me too. So I guess I'll see you in class or something ok?" she said not knowing what else to say.

"Yah sure. Don't buy to much girly stuff," he said with a grin, still not able to picture Sakura in one of those stores that sold those girly clothes, let alone in a shopping mall.

"Trust me... I won't" said Sakura who was actually wondering what she'd do at the mall.

"That a girl," said Syaoran as he quickly plopped a mint in his mouth.

"Well... toodles!" said Sakura as she said her way of bidding people fair well off the phone.

"Bye," said Syaoran as he heard a dial tone, knowing that she had hung up on him.

Syaoran sighed. With Sakura going on a big jump on the popularity charts he wasn't getting any chance to talk to her anymore. It was nice to have a female friend to talk to. Syaoran just wasn't sure if he thought that his female friend was more than that to him anymore. There was only one more thing to do.

"Hey Eriol? Are you busy tonight?" said Syaoran as he heard Eriol's voice on the telephone. He cursed as Eriol had another date with the love of his life. Now what the hell was he going to do on a Thursday with his best friends not able to hang out with him?

* * *

As Sakura had planned, her andMeilin were sitting down on a bench in the courtyard of the school. 

"So party at my placeat seven on Saturday. Are you in?" asked Meilin as she handed a piece of paper to Sakura, probably filled with instructions to get to her house. Like Sakura didn't already know where she lived. She's been to her house plenty of times to hang out with Syaoran and she was sure that they didn't move.

"Yah! Definitely!" she replied as she stuffed the note in her pocket, not knowing why since she was never going to need it.

"Great. But don't bring anyone with you. It's sort of more like a little get together ok?" she said seriously. Sakura gulped... not knowing what was going to await her there.

"Sure..." she said not knowing why it was such a secret that she couldn't bring anyone.

Meilin was about to speak until the two girls both heard people behind them. They both turned around and watched as a bunch of sophomore boys were in a group, cheering as one of the boys was pushed into the front.

"Can we help you?" asked Meilin in an annoyed voice. Both girls had to admit that this younger boy with the light brown hair and grey eyes was very handsome with his pale skin, even though he possessed a little bit of immaturity in his youthful face. Blushing hard but with confidence the boy spoke.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Kinomoto-san," Meilin rolled her eyes, knowing that this would've come sooner or later while Sakura looked at him with shock. Meilin made a signal to Sakura saying that she was going for a smoke and Sakura nervously nodded. She then turned her attention back to the cute boy.

"You want to speak to me?" she asked not knowing if this was true. The boy nodded and held a big grin as the other boys waited to see what would happen next. The boy sat down on the bench where Meilin had previously sat.

"You're name is Tyson Lang right?" she asked, hoping that she got his name right. Tyson gave her a huge smile.

"That's correct. But you can just call me Tyson if you want," he said to her. Sakura smiled.

"Ok then Tyson. So what do you want?" she asked, not knowing why he would talk to her.

"Well... I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the spring fling with me. You know... as my date?" he asked nervously but trying to be confident. Sakura's smile faded.

"Oh I'm sorry Tyson but I must recline your offer," she said as a little blush spread across her cheeks. This was the first time a boy had asked her out, apart from the awkward Logan who was a little too forward.

"Oh I see. You're probably going with someone else already huh?" said Tyson, whose grey eyes were now filled with disappointment

"No that's not it. It's be-" she began as her cheeks heated up a little more, but she was cut off by Tyson.

"You probably don't want to go with me because I'm one year younger than you right? Or is it that you're just waiting for someone else to ask you instead?" Sakura blushed really red at what he was trying to get at. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Tyson listen to me. I would love to go with you but the thing is that I'm not going to the dance," she said as she put a hand on his shoulder since he wasn't looking at her.

"Why not?" he asked suddenly. Sakura thought for a moment. Why wasn't she going?

"Well... I never go," she thought. This was true. She had never gone to these stupid dances. Besides, who would want to go with her when she used to look like a tomboy?

"So... maybe you should go this year," he said, trying to persuade him differently.

"Look... I'm not going to that stupid dance and that's final ok?" she said a little bit frustrated at the moment.

"Sure thing Kinomoto. Well... at least I tried," he said with a soft smile.

"You were very brave," she said sincerely. This was true. She would have never tried to ask Syaoran or any boy so forwardly. It's funny that she thought of asking Syaoran. Nope... she definitely wasn't over him. 'I wonder what Syaoran would say if I asked him to the dance' she thought. Would he reject her as she rejected Tyson? Sakura couldn't take that chance. They were friends now and that was good enough for her, just like it always had been.

"Thanks," said Tyson with a brighter smile. This kid was truly adorable. "Hey Kinomoto?" She looked at him patiently. "If you ever decide to go to that dance... I'll be here if you need a date," he said with a smile.

"Thanks Tyson, but I think it would be better if you found a girl who would love to go with you if you asked them," she said, hoping that he would take her advice. He nodded and went back to his friends who were waiting to here what the verdict was.

Sakura smiled. Tyson was such a nice boy. Sakura wandered back to the school and suddenly felt a hand pull on hers. Her first instinct was to scream but feeling her body in the arms of this stranger she decided not to and instead she leaned into the person's chest, content at the position she was in.

"What was that all about?" said a gruff voice. She turned around and faced Syaoran.

"Was was what all about?" she asked in confusion.

"You and that Lang kid," he said glaring towards the group of boys standing out a couple of feet away from them, laughing and pitying the grey-eyed boy.

"Why are you jealous?" she asked with a small smile playing on her lips as she saw that he was glaring at them.

"No. It's just that instead of hanging out with me you're with that stupid kid," he said not knowing why the hell she'd choose that kid over him.

"I knew you were jealous," she said with a little laugh.

"Am not!" he said as his cheeks flared up a little bit.

"Are too!" she said as she poked his chest. Blushing as she noticed that his body was rock hard.

"Am not!" said Syaoran as more strongly.

"Are to!" she said as she giggled in between the words.

"Am not infinite!" he said at last.

"Oh damn," sighed Sakura. Syaoran grinned as he triumphantly won that round.

"Well... Tyson just wanted to know if he could take me to that stupid spring fling," she said after a while of silence.

"So what did you tell him?" he asked almost eagerly, but trying to seem like it didn't matter.

"My answer was no. I'm not going," she told him. He sighed in relief.

"Maybe you should change your mind," he said, wanting her to go to the dance.

"Why? Just because you were voted king last year?" she asked. Why did everyone want her to go to the stupid dance this year? Its not like last year's dance could've been any different. Sakura remembered how she was at home and Syaoran came to her door showing off his golden crown in her face. How he loved rubbing in his stupid title in front of her face.

"Well no. I just thought you'd have a good time," 'with me' he said the end part in his head.

"Trust me... going to that stupid dance is the last thing I want to do to have a good time," she told him, making it clear than she wasn't going to that damn social event... even if she had to fight fifty men.

"Just think about it ok?" he said, hoping that she'll change her mind.

"Whatever. I'll see you around," she said as she headed to her first class.

* * *

Tomoyo took her seat and began to write what she saw written on the blackboard. Suddenly someone handed her a neatly folded note with her name on it. She secretively opened it up and scanned the contents written in it. Her face was shocked and she quickly looked around the room to try to find out who gave her this horrid note. Unfortunately for her, everyone was paying attention to the lesson so Tomoyo gave up, tore the note into shreds and went to discard the remains into the garbage bin. Tomoyo would also have to pay attention to the lesson and ask questions about the mysterious note later.

* * *

Lunch came and Sakura headed to the school gym with Naoko and Chiharu; cheerleading practice of course. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" shrieked Lisa in outrage.

"Practicing of course," she said as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"No you're not! Where the hell is Rika?" she said in pure anger.

"Right here," came a voice from behind her. Lisa turned around to face an innocent Rika.

"Rika? What's the meaning of this," she asked, not knowing what exactly was going on but having an idea.

"Well if you didn't know, Sakura has taken my place on the squad," she said as Sakura showed Lisa Rika's pompoms in her hands.

"I know that... but why?" she asked her, her eyes glaring at Rika with pure detest. How could she do this to her?

"It's obvious that she's better than me. She's practically better than all of the other girls... including you Wong-san," said Rika who was actually telling the truth.

"What about the time where you despised Kinomoto so much? What happened Rika?"

shouted Lisa at Rika, hoping to do any damage at the situation. Sakura looked over at Rika, waiting to hear her answer.

"It's over now," replied Rika in a firm voice.

"Bull shit! I remember hearing you call her the ugliest bitch you ever saw just the other day! A disgusting piece of shit that's not worth the time of day!" Rika boiled up at these words. Yes... she had spoken the exact same ones but she never really meant any of them. And hadn't Lisa said even worst things about Sakura than her? How dare she!

"Shut up!" This was not the voice of Rika but of Sakura Kinomoto who was enraged by the ever-annoying voice of Lisa. Lisa did as she was told. She wasn't going to risk getting punched in the nose again. Sakura turned towards Rika, not really knowing what to believe.

"Rika?" she said a bit softly. Rika looked Sakura in the eye, waiting for her to continue.

"Is this true?" she asked, wanting to know that Lisa had made it all up but unfortunately for her, Rika nodded her head. Tears were forming in Rika's eyes and she bowed her head, ashamed at her previous actions.

"Let's go Meilin," said Sakura in a soft voice as Meilin quickly agreed, not wanting to stay with any on of those girls in the gym.

"What's the matter?" asked Meilin after they went outside of the school, not caring who was watching them as other students ate there lunch.

"Why would Rika just let me take her spot on the squad? You don't think they're planning something horrible are they?" she asked Meilin.

"Hmm... if they are... we'll be ready to fight back," said Meilin with courage in her words.

"A once tomboy and a druggie taking on a bunch of wild bitches. Do you think we'll stand a chance?" asked Sakura with a little laugh.

"Of course. No one messes with Meilin Li and Sakura Kinomoto. So hop in and I'll treat you out to lunch," she said pointing to her silver Mercedes Bends

"Thanks," said Sakura, not wanting to stay at this school any longer than Meilin did.

* * *

Syaoran was currently sitting in class, bored as ever. It was history class, where the stereo-typical history teacher talked on in a mono-tone voice and no one paid attention but went on passing notes, talking in whispers and doodling on a piece of paper to pass the time. Syaoran decided that nothing that he could do to pass the time amused him so he closed his eyes in hopes to get a nap. However just as he did in fact close his eyes a little melodic laughter was heard from the back of the room and his opportunity for a nap was disturbed. The teacher stopped talking at once and sternly glared at the girl who disturbed his class. 

"Is something funny?" asked the teacher as he looked at her through his thick-rimmed glasses and smoothing the little of his white hair that he had on the top of his head.

"No sensei," she replied as she gave Chiharu a smile. Chiharu, in turn, smiled back. Syaoran didn't like this. Sure he was glad that Sakura made friends of her own gender rather than just Tomoyo, but now after there little talk yesterday it seemed that they barely talked or saw each other at all. Syaoran looked back at the front where the teacher had continued talking. He'd have to have another friendly talk with Sakura some time.

The bell ending school came and all of the students rushed out to go and do what they pleased. Syaoran looked through the busy crowds, some passer byes gave him friendly waves, which he returned, and others just gave him smiles, which was mostly from the female population. Then Syaoran saw a head full of long auburn hair walking outside.

"Sakura!" he shouted, making some turn and look at the owner of the voice, but not Sakura who kept on walking.

"Hey Sakura wait up!" he said as he manoeuvred his way from each crowd to get to her. Was Sakura deaf or something? She didn't even look back at him once as she hoped into the backseat of a red convertible with three other girls, whom he'd seen before cheering on the sidelines at his game. Syaoran sighed. Sakura's form in the car left and he decided to head to soccer practice. He did have an important game tomorrow all the way across town to there rival school anyways. Besides, he needed something to get his mind away from the green-eyed girl. Why was he thinking of her so much anyways?

* * *

Sakura was walking in the mall. They had taken Chiharu's red convertible and now they were going shopping as they had planned. Rika wasn't talking or barely looking at Sakura. She was probably still ashamed at her actions that Lisa had pointed out for all to hear. Sakura looked at her surroundings, suddenly taking all of the pretty shops in a different light. Before, Sakura wouldn't even step inside any of these shops but now she found her self being pulled out by her friends for staying in there for a long time. Sakura would even bet that she could spend all day in a store, trying on different clothes without being the slightest bit tired. Finally they were in a small shop at the other end of the mall form where they parked. Sakura couldn't believe at the beautiful dresses, they all looked fit for any princess to wear. 

"Going to try one on?" asked Naoko who was currently studying a beautiful orange strapless dress with glitter.

"They all look to good for someone like me to try them on," she said as she just barely felt the smooth surface on a light blue dress.

"Come on Sakura! We're all trying them on?" said Chiharu, holding up a beautiful red gown in one hand and a green puffy dress in the other.

"Why?" she asked, wondering if there was a special occasion going on.

"Well for spring fling of course! Or do you already have a dress?" asked Naoko in shock.

"Oh no. I'm not going," Said Sakura at once. She heard them gasp and drop what they were holding.

"Are you joking?" asked Chiharu in complete shock.

"No, I'm really not going," said Sakura as she carefully picked up the dresses that were on the marble floor.

"Is it because Li-kun didn't ask you yet? Because we can get him to change his mind," said Naoko, already planning what do to.

"Look, I don't care who asks me... I'm not going ok?" she told them, not wanting to talk about it anymore, even though a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"Let's just drop the subject ok girls?" said Rika at once. Chiharu was going to retort but Naoko clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Me and Chiharu will be in the change room," she told the rest with a smile. Sakura sighed once they were gone and she turned towards the brunette.

"Thanks Rika," she said with a friendly smile. Rika looked down at her shoes.

"I'm really sorry for what I said about you," she said in a small voice.

"It's ok. I don't easily hold a grudge... unless it's for Wong," she told her as she placed an arm on her shoulder.

"So we're ok?" asked Rika when she looked into Sakura's face. Rika already knew the answer.

"Were we never ok?" she asked with a smile.

"I guess not," she replied with a smile of her own. How it felt good to be friends again.

"How about you try on some dresses for fun? Maybe you'll even change your mind and do go to the dance," said Rika handing Sakura a beautiful white dress with tons of sequences and Sakura looked at it admiringly. Rika's taste of clothes was almost as good as Tomoyo's.

"Perhaps. But for now I will try on these dresses. They're absolutely gorgeous!" she said as she headed to the changing rooms with Rika, passing Naoko and Chiharu who looked great in the dresses as they looked at themselves in the mirrors.

* * *

A/N: Well tell me what you think. Predictions on what may happen next, comments, flames, questions, criticism, mistakes you've found and anything else you'd like to tell me would be appreciated. Have a great winter holiday! 


	8. On the Side Lines

A/N: Many apologies

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

* * *

..:Chapter Seven:..

On the Side Lines

* * *

**Friday came! Finally!**

Sakura was currently sitting in math class (her worst subject mind you) watching the long black arm of the clock in the front of the classroom tick by slowly. It was the last period of school. All Sakura wanted to do was finish her day here without having to do math. She looked back to the board where the teacher filled the once green space with white chalk marks. All of the fractions, numbers and mathematical equations were spinning fast in her head in confusion.

When it came to math, Sakura was hopeless.

Sakura squinted at the board, trying to figure out the problems that laid before her and the rest of the students. She sighed and gave up. She'll leave the problems for the brainy kids as usual. Sakura looked back at the clock, hoping this time that it will move in a faster pace that previously.

No such luck.

Suddenly she was taped lightly on the shoulder. Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo. With a small smile, she pointed towards the door. Sakura looked to where Tomoyo directed her vision and saw Meilin standing behind it, grinning and holding a cheerleading uniform in her hands as she gave a signal to Sakura. Sakura nodded and quickly raised her hand.

"Uhh... can I please go to the washroom sensei?" she asked, hoping that he would allow her to go. The teacher stopped talking and sighed.

"Be quick." Sakura smiled and stood up and left the class and headed to Meilin, who was slouched against the wall. Meilin stood up straight and both girls began to walk down the halls.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked, since of course she had no idea what Meilin wanted.

"I wanted to go on the bus early. Didn't want to be alone so I thought you'd be up to it. If not, you can go back to class-" she said as they headed for the side door.

"I'll come. You don't know how much suffering I did in that horrid class," she said without hesitation. This put a grin to Meilin's face.

"I can imagine."

* * *

Syaoran stared at the window as he sat in his desk lazily in his History class. Today they we're watching a movie documentary about Japan that was probably made somewhere in the seventies. Every two seconds some bars would overlap the screen, as if wanting to give the class a seizure. The man's monotone voice easily bored Syaoran and the rest of the students. To put it simply: the movie was shit. 

So that's why Syaoran was looking outside for something more entertaining. Even a rock on the ground would do!

Suddenly two familiar girls caught his eye. He watched curiously as they entered a bus. What the heck were they doing? Syaoran wanted to exit the class right then and there and have a word with those two. He turned back to his desk and was about to pack his stuff in his bag when a pink folded note on top of his stuff caught his attention. On the cover was his name written in nice feminine cursive letters. He quickly opened it, intrigued at what was to be found inside.

_You know Syaoran-kun, you're looking really hot today._

_Good luck for your soccer game this afternoon._

_I'll be cheering you on as always,_

_Lisa Wong_

Syaoran turned around and looked at the back row where the sender of the note sat. He gave her a confused expression but she just made a flirty smile and winked at him. Syaoran turned around and crumbled up the note until it became a paper ball. Syaoran was confused. Why was she making communication with him?

He finished packing his stuff and got up and left, not caring what the teacher would say. He passed a garbage can in the hall way and threw the pink ball inside it, hoping to never receive anything from that girl again.

* * *

"Are you sure we're on the right bus?" asked Sakura as she looked around her surroundings. This bus felt familiar, especially that sweaty bus smell. 

"Definitely," replied Meilin as she headed towards a seat near the back. The bus was long and had grey seats. This particular bus had large amounts of dirt and garbage everywhere and smelt exceedingly with sweat, grass and mud. Sakura wanted to imagine a cleaner bus, one that smelt like flowers and girly stuff. She couldn't imagine a whole team of girly cheerleaders on this type of bus.

"So... what are we waiting for?" asked Sakura as Meilin looked through the windows impatiently. Meilin was about to reply when someone's voice suddenly was heard.

"Hey babe!" came a voice from the front of the bus. Sakura looked to find two familiar boys.

"Haru-kun!" chirped Meilin as she went to hug Haru, the soccer team's goal keeper with dark brown eyes and short hair to match. He had pale skin and was very tall. In fact he was the tallest on the soccer team; a great height advantage to save goals.

"You know Sakura right?" she asked as she let go of him and pointed to Haru's previous team-mate. Haru looked at Sakura. She waved nervously.

"Best defender we had on the team," he said with a grin.

"Thanks," said Sakura with a slight blush on her cheeks... Haru probably didn't here her since he was back to kissing Meilin. Sakura looked away in disgust. She never liked seeing people who showed public displays of affection. As Sakura turned away from the two, her vision was directed towards a certain black haired guy.

"Hey Kinomoto," said Logan, not looking at Meilin for the fear of his life. It was a good thing she didn't notice him.

"Wong-kun," said Sakura coldly, changing her mood at once.

"Look I don't really happened to me that other day but-" he began to apologize.

"Save it. Let's pretend that it never happened," said Sakura as she closed her eyes.

"But it did happen! I feel so horrible! You didn't deserve any of that shit!" 'Sounds a lot like Syaoran' thought Sakura.

"Please forgive me. If there's anything I can do... I'll do it," said Logan taking her hands in his. Sakura opened her eyes

"Yah... just leave me alone from now on. Ok?" said Sakura as she quickly took her hands away from his grasp.

"You know, I always did like you. I never treated you like everyone else. I treated you like the most precious beauty that you are. Hope that you know that... and no. I won't leave you alone. You deserve someone to be with... someone to hold you... someone to love you-" Sakura couldn't' help but to think of Syaoran as Logan said those words... but less possessive of course.

'I want to be with Syaoran. I want him to hold me. I want him to love me just as much as I love him. But how can that be possible if all that we'll ever be is friends?' she thought as Logan kept talking on about he'd be the perfect man for her.

"Sakura?" asked a voice in the front of the bus. It was the voice that she was just thinking about. She looked to see Syaoran standing there in the front, looking at her with concern and confusion. Could there also be a hint of jealousy in there as well? She turned back to Logan.

"Wong-kun. You're a great guy. Just not the one for me," she told him gently, hoping that he'd take the hint. Logan nodded and quickly whispered in her ear.

"Just remember that I always adored you more than anyone else has and ever will." Logan gave a hard glare at Syaoran who easily matched and beat his glare. Logan stopped glaring and gave a warm smile to Sakura before getting off the bus. Sakura watched him leave and soon she was found sitting down right next to Syaoran.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"No I'm fine," she replied with a smile. There was a silence and both looked away from each other.

"What are you doing on this bus?" he asked as he broke the silence. Sakura pointed to Meilin and Haru sucking faces in the back seat.

"So my cousin stole you so she could make out huh? Would you like me to escort you back to your bus?" he asked knowing how incompatible it would be to be here.

"No. It's rather stay here with you... and my other former team-mates," she added quickly. Syaoran nodded. He would let her stay. The team was like family to her and he just removed her from the family tree. She didn't deserve that. He would make sure that he made it up to her.

Sakura was looking outside of the window while Syaoran looked down at his lap. Neither said a word for a long time. All they heard where smooching noises coming from the back that made them both blush. Syaoran broke the silence to ease the tension.

"Sakura..." he started off, looking at her seriously. Sakura turned to look at him, waiting for what he would say. They just stared in the others eyes, as if drowning in them.

"Hey Kinomoto! What brings you back?" said a voice interrupting what Syaoran was going to say. Sakura lost eye contact with Syaoran and turned to see the bright face of Yamazaki.

"Decided to pay you guys a visit," she grinned.

"It's good to see you," he said as he took a seat in front of the pair. "So how's cheerleading working out for you? The guys tell me you're looking pretty hot."

"Uhh-" Sakura stuttered with a pink tinge of embarrassment. She couldn't reply since a loud voice interrupted all conversations.

"Ok ladies sit your asses down now!" cried a voice at the front of the bus. It was the soccer coach. He always wore his navy tracksuit and his soccer cap. Sakura guessed that he was balding at the top. All of the players where now on the bus and did as they were told. 'Just like the good old days' thought Sakura. Except it wasn't since she wasn't supposed to be here and Logan would never be on the bus. Suddenly the coach stopped and stared at the back in confusion.

"Kinomoto? Li? What are you doing on this bus? Don't you know this is for soccer players only?" he asked looking at the two girls.

"We know coach. Please let us stay, just this one time," he looked into Sakura's puppy dog eyes. The coach's hard expression suddenly turned soft. He sighed.

"I guess... if the players don't mind." The boys nodded there heads. The coach nodded.

"Well it's nice to see you again Kinomoto," he said with a smile.

"Glad that you think so," she said as she grinned at the guys. A lot of male bonding will soon be done again like old times... except it wasn't since she wasn't supposed to be here and Logan would never be on the bus.

Sakura stepped off the bus and looked at her surroundings. Black and green banners, posters, and other merchandise surrounded her vision. Those were the colours of their rival school, the Central City Cougars. Sakura quickly went to blend in with her other cheerleaders and Meilin came shortly after. The Reedington Dragons began to do there routine of warm up drills. Sakura missed it. She missed playing on the team. She missed the feel of the ball on her foot.

She missed the love of the game.

* * *

It was half time. None of the teams scored yet. As the guys took there water break the cheerleaders were supposed to come out and perform there routines. It was half time. None of the teams scored yet. As the guys took there water break the cheerleaders were supposed to come out and perform there routines. Sakura and Meilin had to sit this out since they were here to observe. They've already practiced the routines with the squad before but Lisa had told them that she didn't want them to ruin it, therefore only coming to observe. 

"Sakura, I'm going to go see my Haru," she whispered to her. Sakura nodded with a knowing grin.

"Have fun," she told her with a giggle. Meilin gave her a wink before running off.

Sakura watched the squad cheer, wishing that she'd be there as well, instead of doing absolutely nothing. She was stuck on the side lines, being a wasted use of space.It was the most boring soccer match that she's ever been too.

That is until a good looking guy came her way.

"Hey there," said a voice from behind her. Sakura turned around. There stood a guy with long black hair in a ponytail and a tanned complexion. He wore a smile on his lips and his eyes seemed to twinkle. Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey," she said a little quietly.

"I must say that you're the most beautiful creature that I ever laid eyes on."

"Uhh... thank you," she stammered with a blush on her face.

"You better take your eyes off her if you want to ever see tomorrow," said a growl from

beside her. Sakura turned to her left and frowned.

"That's not very nice to say Wong-kun," she told Logan. What the hell was he doing here?

"Sorry, I didn't know that you had a boyfriend," told the man with an apologetic smile at Sakura before going away.

"He's not her boyfriend," said a voice on her right side. Sakura instantly recognized the voice.

"Syaoran?" she asked as she saw him glaring at Logan.

"Get back to the bench Wong," Syaoran told Logan, not even looking at him

"But-" he began.

"Now!" he growled. Logan did what he was told.

"Syaoran-kun?" asked Sakura quietly, not wanting to get Syaoran even more pissed than he was.

"Uhh… I'll be on my way," said the dude as he headed back to his team. Syaoran was still glaring at the guy's retreating figure. Sakura was also going to go back to where the cheerleaders were until Syaoran spoke.

"Shouldn't you be cheering your pretty little face off with the rest?" he asked, making her turn back to look at him.

"Wong-san said that I should only observe," she told him with a frown.

"Maybe you should start observing the routines and stop observing the players on the other team," he said sharply. Sakura was shocked and confused.

"What?"

"You heard me," he said with narrow eyes. Sakura began to understand why he was doing this.

"I can't believe you're jealous!" she said with a little laugh.

"I- I'm not," he stammered, trying to keep cool.

"Yah, and I'm the queen of England," she said sarcastically.

"It's just not right to be fraternizing with the enemy," he told her sternly. She rolled her eyes.

"What ever Syaoran, just win the damn game ok?" she told him. Syaoran gave her a smile before going back to his team.

"For you, always."

* * *

Sakura was in a happy state. Today was the day that Touya was coming home to visit. She couldn't even remembered the last time that Touya came... that's how special this was. 

The dinner was cooked, the table was set, everything was perfect for his arrival. The only thing missing was the guest. Sakura and Fujitaka waited patiently for Touya to come.

Seconds turned into minutes while minutes turned into hours. They were getting worried. Outside it had started to rain and still no sign of him. What could've happened?

"I'm sorry Sakura but I have to head off to bed because I'm off to an excavation site tomorrow morning," said Fujitaka as he apologized to his daughter who was looking out of the window.

"I understand dad. I'm just going to wait for him a bit longer," she told him giving him a bright smile.

"Don't stay up too late," he said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I won't," she replied as she went back to watching her post by the window. By now, Sakura was getting a little sleepy. Where the heck was he?

The door bell rang. Sakura opened her eyes and peered out the window. Touya's car wasn't in the drive way. Only her dad's. Could Touya have gotten dropped off here? Sakura walked to the front door in a quick pace. She unlocked the door (since Touya didn't have a key anymore), turned the door knob and opened the door in one swift move. Sakura couldn't hold in her excitement.

It quickly dissolved when she found out that it wasn't him.

"Syaoran! What are you doing here?" she asked as she saw Syaoran with wet dark brown hair and a tinge of pink on his cheeks from the cold.

"Mind if I come in?" he asked her with a small smile.

"Sure," she said as her little disappointed face turned back into a smile as she lead him inside the living room. "Take a seat."

Syaoran did what he was told and sat down on the creamy coloured couch, but not before hanging his damp jacked and taking off his shoes. He watched as Sakura leaned on the banister, a small frown on her face.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked in a serious tone. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him.

"Nothing," she said as she put on a fake smile.

"I know it's not nothing," he told her, seeing right through her disguise. He looked at his surroundings. There was a table set up in the dining room and candles that were blown out. What Syaoran noticed is how there was still food on the table, none which was eaten.

"Were you expecting someone?" Sakura's eyes seemed to suddenly tear up and her body began to shake slightly.

"Touya…didn't come," she told him in almost a whisper. Syaoran looked at her, not liking the sad look on her face. He suddenly got up and stepped near her, pulling her body close to hisinto a hug.

"It's ok to let it out," he whispered gently in her ear. Sakura nodded and her tears came out.

"He told me he would come! He lied to me," she cried in his chest.

"It's ok Sakura. Maybe he has a good reason for not showing up," he told her soothingly as he and her sat on the couch.

"Maybe you're right," she told him as he gave her a heart warming smile as he wiped away her tears. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each others company, not wanting to end it.

"Hey... good game today!" she said it above a whisper.

"Thanks. It wasn't the best game but we still managed to win," he told her sincerely.

"No thanks to Wong-kun," she told him. Sakura suddenly took her head off his shoulder, making him take his arm off of her.

"Hey! Isn't there supposed to be a party going on right now?" she asked, wondering why the soccer team captain is with her right now when he should be at a victory party.

"Oh you didn't know? I changed the date to tomorrow night at my house. Are you coming?" he asked , hoping that she would show up. Sakura's face was filled with horror.

"Sakura?" he called out, seeing as she was in a paralyzed state.

"Oh..."

* * *

Next chapter: Sakura will finish her sentence! 

A/N:Sorry for the long wait and the shitty chapter. Hopefully you didn't find it too bad. Please review and tell me what you thought... I'd love to hear what you guys have to say.

Am I moving too fast? Too slow?

Tell me what I'm doing wrong!


End file.
